Jedi Trials I: Jealousy, Love and War
by les-etoilles
Summary: In an alternate universe where QuiGon lives, what else could change…? ObiWan tries to deal with feelings of jealousy, Anakin struggles with love, and QuiGon begins to doubt the Republic. A look at how the series could've turned out, starting with AotC.
1. Prologue: Two Steps

Disclaimer: Alas, I cannot be the lucky person named George Lucas to go around the universe proclaiming that I own Star Wars. But if he would ever like to give me Obi-Wan, I'd be more than grateful.

Summary: In an alternate universe where Qui-Gon lives, what else could change…? Obi-Wan tries to deal with feelings of jealousy, Anakin struggles with love, and Qui-Gon begins to doubt the Republic. A look at how the series could've turned out, starting with AotC.

Author's Notes: After realizing just how few good Qui-Gon lives stories there were, I decided to share my view of how things could've turned out. If there are any mistakes, I beg forgiveness, and I hope you enjoy.

**Jealousy, Love and War**

_By Kekelina_

-----

Prologue: Two Steps

-----

Thrust. Parry. Swing. A trickle of sweat rolled down young Kenobi's red face and into his eye, causing brief irritation. Focused so intently on the battle at hand, he barely noticed the stinging sensation it created. He called on the Force to help him, to give him energy, to strengthen his reflexes. He had had few battles with a double-ended lightsaber, but he was not afraid. He knew what had to be done.

The Sith fought very well and was well trained in the Jedi Arts. Obi-Wan was constantly alert to his every movement. Every flick of the wrist could signal an attack; every fleeting glance in another direction could suggest his want to escape the deadly attack of the two Jedi before him.

Obi-Wan could feel Qui-Gon tiring beside him, but saw only determination in his face. He adopted the look. They had to destroy the red and black tattooed Sith. They couldn't let him escape and give the Sith Order the chance to rise again. The Sith hadn't existed for over a thousand years; he wasn't about to let them return now.

He parried another attempt made by their challenger, bringing the lightsaber down quickly in front of him from behind. Both eyes kept trained on the glowing red lightsaber of his enemy, he didn't notice the black-booted foot swing out at him until it was too late. His head exploded in pain and he tumbled off the walkway.

Bits of his tunic caught the air as he fell, briefly cursing his stupidity. He hit a lower walkway with a sickening thud, losing his lightsaber in the process. The force of the impact sent him tumbling off the edge again, but he managed to grasp the gray metal edge before he plunged to his doom.

He hung there for a quick moment as he regained his senses. The sounds of the fight above echoed off the cold durasteel walls, increasing the effect of the sound tenfold. There was a grunt, then a thud, followed by what Obi-Wan could only assume were his Master's boots hitting the walkway from a jump to a lower level. Lightsabers clashed once more, and an eerie light was cast over the large generator room every time the sabers met.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath then pulled himself back onto the walkway. He grabbed his lightsaber in one fluid motion and tilted his head to observe the struggle between Qui-Gon and the Sith. They were dueling up a couple levels higher than his own, but height was no issue for Obi-Wan. He gathered the Force around him as he began to jump and let it lift him up to incredible heights, landing safely from a jump that none but a Force-user could succeed.

Qui-Gon was advancing the tattooed Sith rapidly. They had moved quickly along the walkway, far from where Obi-Wan had landed. From such a long distance away, Obi-Wan could appreciate just how finely the Sith had been trained. He had marvelous skill – skill that Obi-Wan would love to have – and he had to wonder again where he had become so experienced with a lightsaber.

The battling duo continued fighting heavily as Qui-Gon pressed back and back into the red, electric power shields. Obi-Wan chased after the pair quickly, his lightsaber ignited and ready for battle. His breath was labored as he put on a burst of speed to reach his Master, but his efforts were in vain as he was forced to skid to a stop when the shields came back on.

Breathe in. Breathe out. He stood silently, the hum of the shields making up for the silence as he peered through the red, watching his Master. The large man that Obi-Wan was proud to call his Master was watching the Sith with a passive face, trademark of Qui-Gon. The Sith tested the shields with one of the ends of his lightsaber, only to find out what Obi-Wan already knew. The shields were impenetrable, even with a lightsaber. They would have to wait.

Qui-Gon, the mascot of patience and inner calm, knelt and began to mediate, drawing in the Force around him until it surged through him, giving him peace. The Sith began to pace, showing his impatience and want to finish the duel. Obi-Wan turned off his lightsaber and tried to collect the Force around him as Qui-Gon was doing. His eyes remained trained on the red and black Sith, however, and caused him to lose focus as he watched his footsteps – heavy, dark, unwilling to wait.

He was tired, much too tired. Every bone in his body screamed for rest. The longer he stood unmoving, the more he felt like he would never be able to start again, once the shields were down. He had never fought an adversary of such skill before, and he found it particularly draining to his body. But the Force was still with him. It gave him strength to continue, even when his body screamed for rest. He could feel Qui-Gon on the other end of their bond and knew he was feeling the same things he was. But Qui-Gon wasn't going to give up. He would see this Sith destroyed. And if Qui-Gon was going to continue, no matter how much he wanted to give up, Obi-Wan would continue as well. He had vowed never to leave his Master again after the events on Melida/Daan all those years ago. He wasn't about to break that vow now.

The Force surged around him. His lightsaber hummed to life and the shields opened. Qui-Gon was on his feet in a millisecond, fighting with the Sith again as though there had never been a pause. Obi-Wan was forced to wait five seconds longer than the two, the shields in front of him being the last to open. As soon as he was able, he ran towards the fight, lightsaber ready and waiting. The blue light illuminated his way as his footsteps thudded on the ground rapidly as he ran, his Padawan braid flowing freely in the air behind him.

All too soon, he felt the shields begin to close around him. He screamed out in his mind, though his step never faltered even for a moment. He would make it past the shields. He wouldn't be stuck behind the barrier again, left to watch his Master fight the Sith alone. He would stand proudly next to him, their lightsabers blazing as they defeated their foe. Just two more steps…

_Force, help me!_

Time seemed to slow as Obi-Wan gathered the Force around him and took a daring leap as the shield closed. It missed him by no more than a millimeter, and Obi-Wan had no one to thank but the Force. He somersaulted and landed near the edge of the large shaft, lightsaber blazing a second later.

The Sith cast a very surprised look in the direction of Obi-Wan, sure he would've been trapped behind the shields again. In that moment of confusion, Qui-Gon struck down the Sith with a firm blow, cutting him in half. He pushed him down the shaft with a light tap of the Force, and the clinging of boots hitting metal echoed around the room as he fell.

Obi-Wan glanced down the shaft as he caught his breath. They'd done it. The Sith was destroyed. He extinguished his lightsaber and turned to his Master, who had made his way over to him as he had watched the black-cloaked Sith fall.

Qui-Gon clapped Obi-Wan on the back with a large hand and smiled thankfully at him. "Well done, my Padawan."

Obi-Wan nodded in reply, too tired for words, his gaze returning to the shaft. What would've happened had he not made it past the shield?

-----

The Other Author's Notes: Was it good? Should I have it thrown out with the garbage? Any feedback would be very appreciated.

Also, on a side note, I do realize that the Sith's name is Darth Maul, but as Obi-Wan didn't, I decided to write Maul as "the Sith".


	2. Chapter One: Home Again

Disclaimer: Alas, I cannot be the lucky person named George Lucas to go around the universe proclaiming that I own Star Wars. But if he would ever like to give me Obi-Wan, I'd be more than grateful.

Summary: In an alternate universe where Qui-Gon lives, what else could change…? Obi-Wan tries to deal with feelings of jealousy, Anakin struggles with love, and Qui-Gon begins to doubt the Republic. A look at how the series could've turned out, starting with AotC.

Author's Notes: Sorry it took me a couple days to get this chapter done. I had planned to write it out on Saturday, but I had a change of plans and went to the beach instead. I hope this chapter is as enjoyable as the last.

_query4_ - Thank you for the lovely review. I really apprectiate descriptive reviews. It helps me to know what I need to work on and what I've perfected.

_LadyKelina_ - I hope this was soon enough for you. Thanks for the review!

_Katieelessar_ - No, this story will definitely not go in the garbage. I'm having too much fun writing it!

**Jealousy, Love and War**

_By Kekelina_

-----

Chapter One: Home Again

-----

A Jedi Starfighter landed gracefully on the landing platform. The R4 unit it held beeped quietly as the ship hummed to a stop and turned off. The cockpit opened and revealed the young pilot, a Jedi Knight in his mid-thirties with sandy blonde hair about shoulder-length and a short beard of the same color.

The pilot, Obi-Wan Kenobi, hopped out of the ship with ease, his traditional Jedi robes flowing behind him elegantly. He stopped to admire the large Jedi Temple for a moment, a soft smile hidden beneath his beard. He was home again.

The red astromech droid beeped at Obi-Wan, causing him to break his gaze. He patted his loyal friend on his dome and nodded to him gratefully. "Well done, Arfour," he praised, wrapping his brown robe around him.

The platform started to retract as Obi-Wan made his way into the hanger. He had much to do and only a little time to do it. This was only his third time back to the Temple in five galactic standard months. He'd been very busy traveling around the galaxy promoting peace and justice in the Republic. His last mission had been to Ansion, trying to resolve a border dispute. It had taken him a week longer than he had expected and he had begun to get frustrated. Time at the Temple, even if only for two days, would be much appreciated on his part.

Of course, there was a reason he was away from the Jedi Temple so much. It was a more personal reason than simply to promote peace and order in the galaxy. As much as he loved the Temple, he stayed away because he _wanted_ to stay away – at least when certain people were there.

These certain people, the reasons he stayed away from the only home he ever knew, included his former Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, and his apprentice, Anakin Skywalker. Even after ten years, when the wounds should have been healed by now, he still held a grudge against them. He knew his grudge went against proper Jedi thinking, but it wasn't every day that he was cast aside by his Master for someone better, someone more powerful – someone that shouldn't have even been allowed to start his Jedi training in the first place.

_But_, he would remind himself whenever he found his thoughts drifting to that topic, _that was in the past and should remain in the past. Concentrate on the moment, on the living Force. _Those thoughts did little to help him, though, when he saw Qui-Gon standing next to his "perfect" Padawan.

-----

Qui-Gon could feel the excitement rolling off his young Padawan in sheets. He glanced at him, a smile forming on his lips. It had been awhile since they had last been on a mission. Their help seemed unneeded at the present time, giving them time to rest and meditate at the Jedi Temple. While Qui-Gon could handle any amount of time given to him at the Temple and enjoy it fully, Anakin had been getting very jittery, and the extra lightsaber spars were doing nothing to help that feeling.

Therefore, when the Council assigned them to protect the Senator from Naboo, Qui-Gon had been extremely grateful. Patience was something he was still working on with Anakin, but, he noted, it had been the same way with Obi-Wan during their long rests at the Temple. It seemed that all his Padawans – past and present – had been seeking some sort of adventure in the life of a Jedi. Patience was becoming harder and harder to teach.

But he noticed as he surveyed Anakin, that his Padawan learner had the same jittery stance he had held in the Temple. This confused Qui-Gon for a moment, for he knew that Anakin was more than happy to be on a mission again. He focused more on his apprentice's emotions and found a hint of nervousness hidden underneath his blazing excitement. Qui-Gon frowned in thought. Anakin had very little fear in him; why it chose to show up now, during an easy and routine mission was beyond Qui-Gon's understanding.

He approached Anakin on the matter. "Something wrong?"

Anakin shook his head, his gaze not leaving the turbolift doors. "No, Master." Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow at him, and Anakin hung his head. "I – " he stuttered, trying to find the right words. "It's just…" He motioned to the Senatorial apartment building in front of them, and Qui-Gon nodded in understanding.

Since he had first met her on Tatooine ten years ago, Anakin had been infatuated with Senator Padme Amidala, the Senator they were now supposed to protect. Qui-Gon had called Anakin on his infatuation many times over the years, and the boy had been getting better at controlling it. This was a good thing, for a Jedi was supposed to have no attachments. The Council and the Jedi Code forbade it. A Jedi was not supposed to love. Love was a distraction that cost lives. Of course, Qui-Gon hadn't always followed the Code strictly, but he would make sure his Padawan did.

"Be mindful, Anakin," he chastised softly. "Your feelings betray you. Do not let your infatuation for Senator Amidala obscure your judgement."

Anakin nodded, ashamed. "I'm sorry, Master," he apologized humbly. "I will try harder to control my emotions."

Qui-Gon smiled at his apprentice and put a large hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner. "You are a good Padawan, Anakin. But you still have much to learn."

"Yes, Master."

-----

Qui-Gon's security check of the building with Captain Typho took up most of what little time there was left in the day. By the time he returned, it was dark outside and Coruscant's buildings were lit up in beautiful hues of white, pink and blue. Padme had retired and Anakin was standing on the balcony alone in a meditative stance.

_Good_, Qui-Gon thought. He was always getting after Anakin to practice meditation more. It would help him become in-tune with the Force, and would also help him overcome his feelings for Senator Amidala. Qui-Gon was sure that with a little extra guidance, Anakin would become a great Jedi Knight. He was, after all, the Chosen One. He alone would bring balance to the Force.

"She covered the cameras, Master," Anakin informed him from the balcony when Qui-Gon had reached inside his tunic to check on the Senator. Once again, he marveled at Anakin's skill. He hadn't even needed to turn around to know what Qui-Gon had been about to do. It was only through his increasing strength in the Force, along with their strong Master-Padawan bond that he had been able to do that.

"Did you tell her that doing so would hinder our ability to protect her?"

Anakin turned around to face Qui-Gon and nodded. "Yes, Master, I did. But I don't think she trusts me. I don't think she liked the thought of me watching her."

Qui-Gon nodded, removing his robe and laying it neatly on the couch next to him. "Perhaps it was the way you looked at her this afternoon that caused her to have such suspicions." He looked his apprentice straight in his eyes in a reprimanding way. He had seen the wistful looks Anakin had given the Senator when they had met her this afternoon. It had only been five minutes after their talk in the elevator, yet Anakin had already disobeyed him. Qui-Gon had been disappointed in him, but had waited until this moment to say anything.

Anakin dropped his gaze from Qui-Gon's. "I'm truly sorry, Master. I've disappointed you."

Qui-Gon nodded. "Yes," he replied simply. He would not lie to his Padawan to make him feel better. Anakin had to learn that what he had done was wrong and that he could not do it again. Obedience was crucial for a Padawan learner. "You must continually be mindful of your emotions. If you aren't, they will betray you. They did this afternoon, and I can guarantee they will do it again. Learn from this, Anakin. Let the Force help you overcome this."

"Yes, Master," Anakin replied, his eyes still showing shame and regret.

Qui-Gon smiled kindly at Anakin, showing that he was not angry with him, and walked onto the balcony, joining his Padawan. The breeze ruffled his tunic and his hair, giving him a brief sense of freedom. Qui-Gon enjoyed Coruscant at night more than at any other time. Coruscant was a bright jewel whose glimmer extended far up into the heavens until it melted into the soft light given off by the stars. He was not surprised that he had found his Padawan meditating out here instead of inside, although it was noisier. He was pondering doing the same thing when Anakin yawned.

"You should rest," he advised, not taking his gaze off the beautiful city in front of him. He felt Anakin shake his head beside him and turned to look at him in concern. "You're still having nightmares?"

Over the past few weeks, Anakin had been complaining about a persistent nightmare about his mother. In it, he said, his mother was in terrible pain – as if she was being tortured. When he awoke from his dreams, Anakin's resolve to go find her was strong, and took Qui-Gon quite a bit of time to calm Anakin down long enough to make him see that it wasn't wise to make decisions based on dreams alone. Though, because it was so persistent, Qui-Gon was beginning to wonder if it was perhaps a vision instead of a dream. That difference, however, meant nothing as Jedi tended to base their actions off visions very little. Anything could be misinterpreted as something else, causing them to go off on some wild goose chase. It was a dangerous business, and Qui-Gon was wondering if he should take Anakin to Yoda for his opinion. Master Yoda was the wisest being on the Jedi Council, and if anyone could help his Padawan with his dreams, it would be Yoda.

"Yes," Anakin replied in a sullen voice. He sighed. "I don't know what to do, Master. My mother is in pain; I can feel it! I need to go to her."

Qui-Gon rested his hand on Anakin's shoulder. "Patience, my young Padawan. We will see Master Yoda before we make any decisions." Anakin said nothing, but nothing was sometimes better than something. Anakin was complying with his wishes, instead of arguing with him.

He returned his gaze to Coruscant with a soft sigh. His eyes wandered over its beauty, but he felt none of it as he had earlier. Something was eating at the edge of his mind, causing him to lose his focus. He tried to grab onto it and find out exactly what it was, but it was too slippery for him. It weaved in and out of his mind, growing stronger by the second. He opened his mind up to the Force and let the feeling fill him until he knew exactly what it was. A warning: danger. Senator Amidala was in danger.

Anakin rushed off the balcony, apparently having felt it as well and Qui-Gon quickly followed, lightsaber ablaze. They ran into Padme's room not a moment too soon, and Anakin swiftly got rid of the threat with one smooth swoop of his lightsaber. As he did, Qui-Gon noticed a small droid buzzing in front of the window. Realizing the threat, it quickly reversed and sped away from the window. Anakin made for the window, as if intending to follow the droid, but Qui-Gon grabbed his arm and held him back. The last thing he needed right now was for his Padawan to go flying out of the building and falling to his doom.

"No, Padawan," he said strictly. "Patience."

"But Master - !" Anakin argued as Captain Typho and Padme's handmaiden, Dorme, rushed into the room. Qui-Gon silenced Anakin with a look and then turned to Padme with a sigh.

She looked quite shaken, having woken up with Anakin's lightsaber blazing over her head. She glanced back and forth between the two Jedi rapidly. Anakin let out a sigh and extinguished his blue lightsaber while Qui-Gon walked over to the wall where Padme's would-be murderers now lay in two pieces each.

"What were those?" she asked, ignoring Dorme's question of her well being.

Qui-Gon nudged the pieces with his boot, examining them. "Poisonous kouhuns," he told her, glancing once more out the window. Whoever was trying to assassinate her was obviously a professional. Thekouhuns were small enough to sneak in without the notice of R2-D2 or the floor sensors.

"I don't like this," Captain Typho said to Senator Amidala. "Even with the Jedi here, you're still not safe."

"Nonse – " she started to reply, by Qui-Gon interrupted her, a very rare thing for him to do.

"Captain Typho is right, I'm afraid, milady. You're not safe here, even under our protection. There is no guarantee that there won't be more assassination attempts on your life. Anakin and I will report to the Council tomorrow and tell them of this latest development."

Padme sighed, yet her determination still shown on her face. "And what will the Council say?"

Qui-Gon looked her squarely in the eye. Padme, he knew, was not a person that liked the sugarcoated version. If she asked a question, she wanted a straight answer – no beating around the bush. Qui-Gon understood that, so he gave her what she was looking for. "It is possible you will have to go into hiding."

-----

The Other Author's Notes: Hopefully this was just as good as the last chapter. Just a warning, from this point on, the story will start to get _very_ AU. I won't say anything further, but I'm looking forward to writing this story. It should be a very entertaining read. Keep the reviews coming! I love to hear what you guys have to say.


	3. Chapter Two: Two Missions, Two Teams

Disclaimer: Alas, I cannot be the lucky person named George Lucas to go around the universe proclaiming that I own Star Wars. But if he would ever like to give me Obi-Wan, I'd be more than grateful.

Summary: In an alternate universe where Qui-Gon lives, what else could change…? Obi-Wan tries to deal with feelings of jealousy, Anakin struggles with love, and Qui-Gon begins to doubt the Republic. A look at how the series could've turned out, starting with AotC.

Author's Notes: I've finally gotten every step of this story written down on paper instead of floating around aimlessly in my head, and I must say that I feel quite evil at the moment. Say goodbye to the Star Wars you know in love because I've taken over the galaxy. In fact, you can just call me Emperor Kekelina from now on…

_PhantomMenace_ - Thank you very much. I'm glad you approve.

_Still Running_ - Hope this was what you were waiting for.

_DataKenobi05_ - Yes, I'm definitely continuing this story. I like the plot too much to quit now!

_Lincoln Six Echo _- I hope this was soon enough for you. Great pen name, by the way!

_Laura-chan_ - Thanks for the review!

_Koriaena_ - I thought so too. I just couldn't picture Qui-Gon jumping out of a window to chase after a droid. That change will actually play a big part to the AU plot, but now I've said too much...

_Nice_ - I'm trying my best. Unfortunately, my schedule's only getting busier as August goes on.

_The Dancing Cavalier_ - I hope there's enough Obi-Wan-ness in this chapter for you. Thanks for the review!

**Jealousy, Love and War**

_By Kekelina_

-----

Chapter Two: Two Missions, Two Teams

-----

"There has been another attempt on the Senator's life."

Qui-Gon's even voice rang through the quiet Council room. Anakin stood beside his Master, a passive expression on his face as he watched the Jedi Masters digest this piece of information. Mace Windu sighed and dropped his gaze to the floor while Ki-Adi-Mundi nodded his large head in thought. In fact, Master Yoda was the only person in the room that showed no change of expression. Anakin had to wonder if he had already known about it before Qui-Gon and Anakin walked into the Council room moments earlier.

Qui-Gon continued. "However, the attacker escaped. Whoever is responsible was using a droid to drop lethal kouhuns into the Senator's apartment."

Anakin glanced at his Master as Qui-Gon continued speaking, not paying any attention to what he was saying. He had been there; he knew what had happened. The attacker wouldn't have escaped had Anakin been able to say anything about it. He would've gone after the droid and found out exactly who was trying to murder Senator Amidala. But Qui-Gon had pulled him back before he could've done anything. He hadn't let Anakin sail out the window and grab hold of the droid, letting it take him back to its owner. Anakin was slightly upset by that still, as he was sure that he would've been able to answer some vital questions with that method. Of course, Qui-Gon always seemed to have a good reason for whatever he did. Over the years, Qui-Gon had taught him that there was always a way to solve things without being so rash. Anakin assumed that this was one of those times. As his Padawan, Anakin would respect his judgement, even if he didn't understand it at the moment.

Yoda's meditative "hmm" broke through his thoughts and brought his attention back to the Council. Once again, all eyes were on Qui-Gon and Anakin. Anakin had to struggle not to fidget in discomfort under their intense glaze. Even after ten years, he still got nervous around the Council. He couldn't explain why, but something about being in a room full of the wisest beings in the galaxy made him uncomfortable.

"Safe here it is not for Senator Amidala," the wise, short, and green Jedi Master sitting in front of him said after a moment. He nodded to himself. "Into hiding she must go."

Qui-Gon folded his arms across his chest and looked at the Master inquisitively. "And where will you send her?"

It was not Yoda that answered him, but Mace Windu. "You will escort her to her home planet of Naboo. There she will remain in hiding with you two at her side."

Questions burned in Anakin's throat, longing to be let loose. Would it be safe enough for Padme there? Whoever was trying to attack her obviously knew that she was the Senator of Naboo. Wouldn't they suspect that she would return to her home world? He swallowed the need to speak with great difficulty and kept his eyes on the Council, summoning the Force to help ease his frustration.

"The Senator's safety is your top priority," Mace continued, his eyes fixed on Qui-Gon. "Let us deal with the attacker."

"Started an investigation will be," Master Yoda added.

Mace inclined his head to both Qui-Gon and Anakin. "May the Force be with you."

Their cue to leave, Anakin bowed and followed Qui-Gon silently out of the room, his dark robes flowing behind him. He couldn't tell if his Master was happy or upset by the turn of events, but he did realize that Qui-Gon had been right in his assumption from the night before. The Council was sending the Senator into hiding. But who was leading the investigation of her would-be assassin?

-----

Stars and planets, how could the Council come up with a mission for him so soon, Obi-Wan wondered to himself as he trekked the long distance between his living quarters and the Jedi Council room. He'd only been home for less than a day, but already he was being called up by the Council to be given a new assignment. It was almost like they _wanted_ him away from the Temple.

He had actually been hoping for a little bit more time to rest. He had had little time to himself since arriving back at the Temple and even less time to meditate. And as if that wasn't enough, several of his friends were pressuring him into taking on a Padawan learner. Obi-Wan shook his head at the thought. That was the last thing he needed at the moment. A Padawan was just something else to busy his life with and he felt his life was busy enough as it was.

He didn't mean to sound frustrated, but sometimes he just felt so out of control of his own life. He was constantly gone on missions, his former Master didn't even seem to care about him and even with the Force's help it still seemed like too much sometimes. For ten years, as more and more responsibility was pushed on his shoulders – as more distressed planets looked to him for help – he had been wondering if he had been pushed into Knighthood too quickly. Had Qui-Gon dismissed the fact that he wasn't ready to be a Jedi Knight simply to get rid of him and take on another apprentice? The Council hadn't believed he was ready at first when Qui-Gon first suggested it. Had they been right? Had he been ready? Was he now?

He tried to shake away these thoughts as he turned the corner and walked into the corridor in front of the Council chambers. He might've been able to, actually, had he not spotted two figures walking out of the chambers - a tall Padawan and an even taller Master. Obi-Wan didn't need a moment to know who they were. They were the ones that had let him down, that had made him feel like street trash. And he was, in a sense. After all, Qui-Gon had basically put him out with the trash when he dumped him (whether he was ready or not) into Jedi Knighthood so that he could train Anakin.

Briefly, he searched the hallway for any means of escape, not wanting to be confronted by the perfect Master-Padawan team, but no doors led off from the hallway. The pair came closer and Obi-Wan could see in their eyes that he had been spotted. _This had better be quick_, he thought to himself. _The sooner I get away from those two, the better._

When the two parties got near each other, Obi-Wan stopped and bowed respectfully to Qui-Gon. No matter what Qui-Gon had done to him ten years ago, Obi-Wan couldn't deny that he had been a good Master and would always have a certain level of respect for him, though it had dwindled down quite low over the years.

"Master," he said briskly, hoping to keep whatever conversation Qui-Gon had been planning short. He used the term 'Master' not as a Padawan to his mentor, but as one Jedi to another.

He gave no recognition to Anakin, who was standing two steps behind and one step to the right of Qui-Gon, the typical place for a Padawan. Anakin, however, bowed to Obi-Wan and greeted him appropriately. Whether Anakin felt the dislike Obi-Wan held for him was a mystery to him, but he had given Qui-Gon's apprentice plenty of opportunity to see it.

"Obi-Wan, it's good to see you again."

"You too, Master."

Tension hung in the air as Qui-Gon tried to start up a conversation with Obi-Wan and failed. While Obi-Wan saw the kindly and slightly hurt look in his former Master's eyes, he didn't let his even gaze falter. With an ironic smile, Obi-Wan realized that he had learned that look from Qui-Gon.

Another tension-filled moment passed, until finally Qui-Gon gave up all attempts to get Obi-Wan to talk and let him pass into the Council room. When he reached the doors, Obi-Wan sighed deeply, letting all his emotions vanish into the Force, knowing it would not be a good idea to go in front of the Jedi Council with such emotions. They were not appropriate of a Jedi, and Obi-Wan was still trying to control them.

The doors opened and Obi-Wan walked into the center of the room, bowing respectfully to the wise beings. He held great respect for them all, and looked up to them, always wondering how they came to be so wise and so powerful. He could only hope that he would someday be as great as they were, but now was not the time for such thoughts. He waited silently for one of the Masters to say something.

"Another mission we have for you, Obi-Wan," Yoda began gravely, a serious expression on his face. Obi-Wan nodded but didn't say anything. It wouldn't be wise to push the Council for answers. They would supply him with everything he needed to know in due time. Patience was key.

Mace looked at him. "We know this is very soon after your last mission, but it is top priority for the Council."

Sensing it was time for him to speak, he folded his arms inside the large sleeves of his robes, pondering how to word his question appropriately. "What is my mission, my Masters?"

"To track down Senator Amidala's would-be assassin, you must."

Obi-Wan's face remained passive, but inside his mind, the wheels were turning quickly. They wanted him to lead an investigation. He inwardly sighed; this wouldn't be simple at all. Investigations were one of the hardest missions that Jedi had to deal with, and from the look on Yoda's face, this one would be just as hard, if not harder.

"Attacked last night the Senator was," Yoda continued, shaking his head in sorrow. "Wants answers she does."

"She's all right?" Obi-Wan asked. Senator Amidala had been his friend ever since the Battle of Naboo, and he was worried about her safety. He had heard rumors about assassination attempts on her life, but he rarely paid attention to the rumors that spread around the Temple, mostly started by bored younglings. It appeared that the ones last night, however, had been true.

"Yes," Mace replied, leaning forward in his seat to get more comfortable. "Qui-Gon and Anakin were able to stop the attack before it took the Senator's life. They are escorting her to Naboo this afternoon where she will remain in hiding." Obi-Wan nodded thoughtfully, not saying anything. Mace continued. "Obi-Wan, you must find out who is behind these attacks on the Senator and bring them to justice. Investigate this matter fully. Leave no stone unturned."

"May the Force be with you, Obi-Wan," Yoda said, bidding him farewell and good luck.

"May the Force be with you, Masters," Obi-Wan replied, bowing respectfully and then taking his leave.

Once outside the Council room, Obi-Wan sighed, letting his true feelings show. An investigation. _Wonderful_.

-----

The Other Author's Notes: Sorry to all who read by bio and thought that this chapter was going to have something else going on. When I was writing it, I realized that what I was originally going to put into this chapter would've made it far too long, so I cut it out and decided to make it a separate chapter. Keep the reviews coming! They really do help me write faster.


	4. Chapter Three: A Conversation

Disclaimer: Alas, I cannot be the lucky person named George Lucas to go around the universe proclaiming that I own Star Wars. But if he would ever like to give me Obi-Wan, I'd be more than grateful.

Summary: In an alternate universe where Qui-Gon lives, what else could change…? Obi-Wan tries to deal with feelings of jealousy, Anakin struggles with love, and Qui-Gon begins to doubt the Republic. A look at how the series could've turned out, starting with AotC.

Author's Notes: I hope this update is soon enough for everybody. I started panicking last night when I realized that all my days from now until Sunday were busy, but I managed to find time to write this chapter. Don't worry; updates will keep coming regularly. And if you have time, be sure to check out my one-shot piece called Battle of the Heroes.

_The Dancing Cavalier_ - Who says he's going to find him?

_Katieelessar_ - You're absolutely right, Obi-Wan will get much more than he bargained for. I'm glad you liked it, because that was exactly what I was trying to convey in their relationship. I wanted to show that they were distant, but could still speak to each other (kind of) and from the sound of your review, I did just that. Thanks.

_Laura-chan_ - He's a bit dark, but I don't think too dark. Jealousy is not easy to handle at times, and I guess it can seem like he's brooding quite a bit. Here's a bit of A/P action for you, but not too much. I'm sorry there's not more.

_Great Story_ - I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the review.

_Also, thanks to Glinda and Jez for reading this story and giving me their honest opinions. You guys are great friends!_

**Jealousy, Love and War**

_By Kekelina_

-----

Chapter Three: A Conversation Between Friends

-----

The Room of a Thousand Fountains was one of the most serene and beautiful places in the entire Jedi Temple. It was a favorite spot of meditation with its large waterfalls and calm ponds. Vegetation grew on almost any structure if given the chance. Benches were placed sporadically along dirt paths for the many Jedi the Temple housed to come enjoy the extravagant, yet simple room.

Obi-Wan loved the Room of a Thousand Fountains. But there was one spot, along one of the calmest ponds, that he didn't like. It was the spot where, many years ago, his best friend had almost died. Yet he was sitting there, levitating his Force-sensitive river stone that Qui-Gon had given him on his thirteenth birthday in the air with great ease. Somehow, the spot was comforting, at least for the day. He couldn't explain why, but sitting there, watching the stone flip in mid-air, made him feel more relaxed and in-tune with the Force than he had been in a long time. It was an unconventional approach to meditation, but he liked it.

"I thought I might find you here."

Obi-Wan smiled softly and gazed at his best friend, Bant Eerin. She was a Mon Calamari with soft, salmon-colored skin and large silver eyes. He had known her for many years now, and while she was several cycles younger than he was, she spoke with wisdom beyond her age. If anyone should be made a Council member, it was Bant.

"Shouldn't you be gone by now?" she asked, taking a seat next to him.

He quirked a lone eyebrow at her. "How'd you know I had another mission?" He hadn't had the assignment for very long and he hadn't told anyone about it.

She shrugged, kicking at the pond water with her feet. Coming from a warm, moist planet, Bant loved to be in the water as much as possible. Back in their younger days, they had challenged each other to swimming races. She always won.

"Word travels fast around here," she replied softly. "Especially between hopeful Padawans nearing their thirteenth birthday." She looked at him expectantly with her silver eyes and Obi-Wan, in turn, rolled his blue ones at her.

"Not more of that Padawan business," he grumbled, finally letting the river stone fall into his hand. It was bad enough that he had to be confronted with it as soon as he returned from a long mission, but being forced to listen to it right before he left…it was too much.

Bant sighed and grabbed the river stone from his hand, twirling it around in her own. Obi-Wan usually didn't let others handle his prized possession, but Bant was different. He watched her play with it for a moment then turned his gaze back to the rippling pond, stroking his beard out of habit.

After a moment of awkward silence, Obi-Wan groaned in frustration. "I don't want a Padawan, Bant. I'm perfectly happy being on my own." Instead of the argument he expected from her, she simply nodded her head and looked at him, putting a slender arm around his shoulder.

"What's wrong, Obi-Wan?" she asked quietly.

Obi-Wan opened his mouth and then closed it again. Over the years, he and Bant had shared many things with each other. They held each other's complete trust, or at least he thought they had. But now, when he had so much on his mind that he just wanted to let go of, to tell someone exactly how he felt, he couldn't. He couldn't make the words come out in the right way and he feared that if he said anything, Bant would misinterpret them and then tell the Council. He would get through these emotions; he would learn to make them disappear and never come back.

When it became clear that Obi-Wan wasn't going to say anything, Bant sighed and stood up. "Good luck on your mission," she said sincerely, handing him back his river stone. With one last glance at Obi-Wan, she headed down the path.

Obi-Wan caressed the stone gently in his hand. "Investigation," he corrected to her retreating back.

The doors opened and shut again, signaling her absence, and all became quiet once more. For the first time in a long time, Obi-Wan wished his Master were there.

-----

"That's it."

Padme's melodic voice broke Anakin's concentration, bringing him back to the present. She had been giving them the official tour of her lakeside retreat, which they had chosen as their hiding place, but Anakin had been paying no attention to it. He had been staring wistfully at Padme, taking in her every movement. She was so beautiful; she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

An angel, that's what he had called her when they had first met on Tatooine ten years ago. And he still believed it, even to this very day. She was extraordinary and he wished…

The clearing of Qui-Gon's throat made him resurface from his momentary lapse. He glanced at his Master, hesitant to take his eyes off the angel in front of him, and saw a disapproving look on his face. Anakin grew nervous. Had his Master noticed his obvious lack-of-interest in the tour and his total interest in their tour guide? And if so, how long had he been watching Anakin's display of complete disobedience. From the look on Qui-Gon's face, he would have to guess from the very beginning.

Anakin averted his gaze from his Master's displeased face and instead chose to stare at the intricate floor. Sithspit, he was in trouble now… Qui-Gon had told him to keep his infatuation for the young Senator in check, yet Anakin had _willingly_ disobeyed his command. And more than once, too. Obedience was demanded of a Padawan learner, but Anakin hadn't given it. He half-wondered why Qui-Gon hadn't taken him aside when he first noticed it, but he was also grateful that he hadn't. It would've been quite embarrassing to be scolded in front of Padme, and her opinion of him meant everything to Anakin.

_No, Anakin!_ he mentally chided himself. _Don't think such things; you're already in enough trouble as it is._ But he couldn't help it. Padme was so wonderful, kind and caring. She was perfect; she was –

He shook his head. He would never become a Jedi at this rate. He had realized his mistake; he knew he had to learn from it, but now he was doing it again. He knew better than this. He _was_ better than this. Stars and planets, he was the Chosen One! He above all people should be able to conquer this one little emotion! But then why was it so hard?

"Anakin," Qui-Gon's soft voice called for him to remain behind as Padme walked into another room.

Anakin obediently turned around and walked back towards his Master, bowing with respect. He wasn't exactly sure what Qui-Gon wanted to discuss, but he had a funny feeling that it had to do with his behavior towards Padme. Sure enough, he was right.

"We've gone over this many times, Padawan," he began sternly.

Anakin nodded compliantly, a sincere expression of regret on his face. "Yes, Master."

"I had hoped – " Qui-Gon stopped mid-sentence and shook his head, making Anakin wonder why he hadn't finished that particular train of thought. "This shouldn't be a problem for you anymore, Anakin."

Shame coursed through Anakin, creating a red tinge on his face. He didn't want to disappoint his Master. Qui-Gon had been so good to him. He alone believed that Anakin should be trained in the ways of the Jedi. The Council went along with it because they knew they would not be able to stop him, but Qui-Gon had believed in him since the very beginning. He was the best Master any Padawan could ask for. Then why did Anakin find it so easy to disobey him?

Qui-Gon sighed and Anakin noted the stress on his face. Was it from the mission or was it from him? "If this infatuation of yours continues to interfere with our mission," he began, looking very grim. "I'm sorry, Anakin, but I'll be forced to send you back to Coruscant."

Anakin stared up at his Master, shock and horror all over his face. There were only two reasons a Master would send his or her Padawan learner back to the Temple during the middle of a mission. Either the Padawan had become ill or injured during their mission, or… Anakin didn't want to think about the last effect of Qui-Gon's threat, but it hammered in the front of his mind, not letting him think about anything else.

Or the Master didn't want the Padawan anymore.

Anakin let this statement sink in for a moment. Would Qui-Gon really want to get rid of him? Wasn't his Master saying everyday how grateful he was that Anakin was his apprentice? Was Anakin's lust for Padme really so strong that Qui-Gon thought he couldn't become a Jedi anymore or was Qui-Gon just sick of having to deal with him? Anakin found no answers to these questions as he searched his Master's passive face, which only made him feel more unsure.

"Anakin?" Regret.

Anakin nodded numbly, his voice lost somewhere in the huge lump in his throat. He felt sick to his stomach as his Master's words repeated in his mind. He couldn't let Qui-Gon send him back to Coruscant. He had to become a Jedi. It was his destiny. He'd been dreaming about the day since he was a small slave boy on Tatooine. He would show Qui-Gon that he was meant to become a Jedi. He would show him that he deserved to be his Padawan learner.

Even if it meant losing Padme.

-----

The Other Author's Notes: That was probably the hardest chapter to write yet. At least, the second part was. I hope everyone enjoyed it and to answer everyone's unasked question, no, there will be no romance in this story… Wait, let me rephrase that. There will be no _obvious_ romance in this story, but that doesn't mean I don't add a little bit here and there. Don't worry, Anakin's not going to get over Padme that easily, no matter what he thinks.

As always, keep the reviews coming! Your opinions mean so much to me.


	5. Chapter Four: A Fruitless Chase

Disclaimer: Alas, I cannot be the lucky person named George Lucas to go around the universe proclaiming that I own Star Wars. But if he would ever like to give me Obi-Wan, I'd be more than grateful.

Summary: In an alternate universe where Qui-Gon lives, what else could change…? Obi-Wan tries to deal with feelings of jealousy, Anakin struggles with love, and Qui-Gon begins to doubt the Republic. A look at how the series could've turned out, starting with AotC.

Author's Notes: Here is yet another quick update by moi. I'm really excited about how fast I'm getting these chapters out, and I'm beginning to think that I might be completely done with this story before school starts up again. That would make me very pleased because then I could work on the sequel during the school year.

_Whatever_ - Thanks for the review!

_The Dancing Cavalier_ - Yes, I feel so bad for all of them too. But somebody has to be the bad guy and write this story out, no matter how much character torture it includes. Might as well be me.

_Doreenthatshot_ - Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying it.

_Twinkie_ - Yes...angst equals good.

_Darth Vengeance_ - Here's another chapter for you! It makes me happy to know you approve of this story. Keep reading.

**Jealousy, Love and War**

_By Kekelina_

-----

Chapter Four: A Fruitless Chase

-----

Coco town was teeming with life. Beings from all corners of the galaxy wandered around, gazing into the local shops in hope of finding a bargain. Of course, Coco town wasn't the nicest part of the large, planet-sized city that had been deemed the capital of the Galactic Republic. It was neglected and many of the shops that hopeful patrons glanced into were actually fronts for the galactic black market. Stolen goods always managed to make their way onto dusty shelves, just waiting for an innocent customer. Therefore, it was no surprise to Obi-Wan when he walked through the run-down part of Coruscant that many beings shot him dirty or suspicious looks. After all, Jedi weren't exactly wanted in a place like that. But Obi-Wan had no intention of busting a black market ring or bringing petty thieves to justice at the moment. He had larger problems on his shoulders.

He had realized, just shortly after he left the Jedi Temple to begin his investigation, that he had no leads to help him find Senator Amidala's assassin. He didn't even know what or who he was looking for. Was he humanoid? Was he alien? Was he tall? Short? Medium? Whom was he working for? What was he getting by killing the Senator? Too many questions with no answers…

However, Obi-Wan prided himself on being a resourceful Jedi. He had gone through too many complicated and dangerous missions not to be. He had gathered many contacts over the years, ones specializing in the shadier part of the galaxy. This is why Obi-Wan found himself walking through one of those shadier parts, to see an old friend.

Dexter Jettster was a friendly, four-armed friend of Obi-Wan. He had known Dex for many years and considered him to be one of the most loyal people he knew. Dex had traveled to many places in the galaxy and if anyone could help Obi-Wan, it would be him. He owned a diner right in the heart of the business section of Coco town appropriately called Dex's Diner and spent most, if not all of his time there. Obi-Wan, however, wasn't the only person that trusted Dex and the Jedi knew that his friend heard many things in that dusty, old diner of his. He just hoped that Dex had heard something that could help him.

Stepping inside the small, bustling diner, Obi-Wan took a moment to inhale the delicious aromas around him. Dex, despite popular belief, was actually a good cook, though Obi-Wan hadn't tried very many of his dishes, rarely having the time to sit down and enjoy a meal. A waitress droid led him to a booth and went to inform Dex that he had arrived. As Obi-Wan sat down, he gazed about the diner, wondering if perhaps one of these beings was the one he was looking.

Obi-Wan didn't have to wait long for Dex and after a quick reunion, he got straight to business. "I need your help," he said simply, looking the cook straight in the eye.

"What can I do for ya, old friend?" Dex asked with a grin. This wasn't the first time Obi-Wan had come to him looking for answers to questions he couldn't figure out on his own.

"Have you heard about the attempts on Senator Amidala's life?" Obi-Wan asked, lowering his voice in case the assassin happened to be lurking around within hearing range. He didn't want to tip him off.

Dex nodded. "Yeah, I did. Bad business, that is. She always seemed like a nice person," he added.

Obi-Wan grinned. Dex always had to add his personal opinion into any conversation. "Have you heard anything?"

He grunted in thought, stroking his chin with one of his large hands. "Hmm…not anythin' directly related to it, no." Obi-Wan's smile faltered and his spirits dropped just a bit. "But," Dex said, leaning over the table towards Obi-Wan and lowering his booming voice. "There was a murder the other day."

"Really?" Obi-Wan asked curiously. Murders in Coco town were nothing to get overly excited about, but he wasn't about to dismiss anything for a potential lead. He needed every clue he could get.

"Yeah," Dex replied, thinking back over the details. "Funny thing is that it was right near the senatorial apartments." Obi-Wan perked up a bit, his full attention on his friend.

"Who was it?"

Dex thought for a moment. "A Crawdite, I believe." He nodded to himself. "Yeah, a Crawdite bounty hunter by the name of Zam Wesell."

"A bounty hunter," Obi-Wan repeated and shook his head. If Zam Wesell had been the assassin he had been looking for, that was bad news for him. Anyone could place a bounty on a senator and almost everyone had a reason to. A thought popped into his head. "Do you know how he died?"

"She," Dex corrected. "Blaster to the chest. Landed on the ground. She must've fallen over seventy stories!" He shook his head. "The security officers didn't bother to investigate; guess they didn't think no one would miss her."

Obi-Wan sighed. "Why does that not surprise me?" He stroked his beard, trying to figure out how this turn of events would help him unravel the mystery surrounding the Senator's assassination attempts. "What did they do with the body?" If he could see it, perhaps he could find some clues, something – anything – to help him.

"Burned it," Dex replied roughly. "Like everything else in this city. You know how it is," he shrugged.

Obi-Wan leaned back in his seat, momentarily defeated. A dead end. What was he going to do now?

-----

Qui-Gon gazed out over the lake in amazement, having found a rare moment to himself. He had sent Anakin to practice his meditation and Senator Amidala had retired for the evening. He just couldn't believe how beautiful and calm it was there. The evening sunlight sparkled off the rippling water, creating mesmerizing patterns. Leaves on the many trees surrounding the lakeside retreat bounced in the light breeze, the only source of noise. Not even the birds sang in reverence of this peaceful moment Qui-Gon was enjoying.

He had too few of them, he realized as he stood there. Every moment of his life seemed to be taken up by one duty to the Jedi Order or another. If he wasn't trying to keep up with Anakin, he was explaining his actions to the Jedi Council. And speaking of Anakin…

He hated to threaten his Padawan, but he had felt in necessary to do so. This flirtation of his with Senator Amidala had been getting too far out of control and he had realized that if he didn't do something, it would escalate into a problem none of them could fix. It was his duty as a Jedi to put a stop to it and to his knowledge he had. Sometimes his Padawan just needed a nudge in the right direction. After all, being the Chosen One was not an easy task. Anakin had the weight of the galaxy on his shoulders. Only he could bring the Force back into balance.

Qui-Gon chuckled. All his Padawans seemed to be impatient and rash. Xanatos had definitely been those things. Qui-Gon would never fully heal from the wound his first apprentice gave him. He had been betrayed and it still hurt.

Obi-Wan, on the other hand, had been a good Padawan. He had been bullheaded and very, very impatient, but Qui-Gon was proud of the Jedi he had become. But there was a shadow in the back of his mind and he couldn't figure out why it was there. There was always so much tension between them whenever they spoke (not that they did that often) and he couldn't figure out why Obi-Wan always seemed so…cold. While Qui-Gon didn't want to admit it, he could feel the bond between them, the bond they had struggled to form, slowly deteriorating. That thought hurt him more than Xanatos's betrayal.

Now there was Anakin. What would become of him? Would he betray Qui-Gon as Xanatos had and turn to the dark side? Would he let their bond disappear and become cold towards him like Obi-Wan? Qui-Gon shook his head. Each person chose his or her own destiny. Just because his first two Padawans had turned out the way they had, didn't mean that Anakin would. Anakin was a good Padawan; he would turn out well. Besides, he still had hope for Obi-Wan…

Footsteps disrupted his musings. He turned around to find one of Padme's servants standing in the doorway. He noticed that the evening shadows had grown and the hour had become quite late. He had completely lost track of time, but it wasn't hard to do in such a relaxing place.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Master Jinn," the young servant said. "But you've just received a holomessage on your ship. Your astro droid had it transmitted to here. He's waiting for you in the other room."

Qui-Gon frowned. A message for him? He hadn't been expecting anything. Was it from the Council? Had they caught the assassin already? With a contemplating sigh, he nodded and followed the servant into the retreat, hoping the message brought good news.

-----

The Other Author's Notes: Well, there you go. Things are starting to pick up as we get into the story. I don't know how long this will be (my stories don't tend to have very many chapters) but I can promise lots of action and mystery. Stay tuned for chapter five and keep those reviews coming!


	6. Chapter Five: The Message

Disclaimer: Alas, I cannot be the lucky person named George Lucas to go around the universe proclaiming that I own Star Wars. But if he would ever like to give me Obi-Wan, I'd be more than grateful.

Summary: In an alternate universe where Qui-Gon lives, what else could change…? Obi-Wan tries to deal with feelings of jealousy, Anakin struggles with love, and Qui-Gon begins to doubt the Republic. A look at how the series could've turned out, starting with AotC.

Author's Notes: In case you're wondering, yes, I did change the title of the story a little bit. Since I began this story, I was wondering what I was going to call the series. But I didn't want to wait to publish it, so I just decided that I would ponder a title and change it once I figured out what it was. I've finally decided that this story is the first of my Jedi Trials series. Let me know what you think!

Also, to erase any confusion: Qui-Gon, Anakin and Padme didn't travel as refugees to Naboo. They took a ship of their own and had to leave it in Theed along with R2. That's why Qui-Gon was able to accept a message – which we will actually see in this chapter.

_Darth Vengeance_ - Me too. I can't imagine having to feel that disappointment to be passed over for someone less than half my age.

_Twinkie_ - Oh yes, definitely not as easy as in the movie. And as for Qui-Gon, lets just say he's been a little distracted with Anakin.

_The Dancing Cavalier_ - I'm sorry to say that compared to what I have planned for Obi-Wan, the last few chapters have been a walk in the park.

Wow, those were some really long author's notes. I'll let you guys get on with the story.

**Jealousy, Love and War**

_By Kekelina_

-----

Chapter Five: The Message

-----

The door hissed closed behind Qui-Gon, leaving him alone in the room. It was a simple room, unlike the rest of the retreat. The only touches of elegance were the extravagantly designed floor tiles, covering the bottom of the square room. The only part of the floor not covered in tiles was the area covered by the circular hologram projector. In such a place of beauty, it stuck out like a sore thumb. Qui-Gon didn't have to wonder why it got its own room.

Gazing around the room for a moment longer, Qui-Gon remembered why he was in there in the first place and strode to the center, placing himself next to the projector. He keyed in the code to his ship, adjusted the frequency and was met with a very stunning surprise.

"Hello, old friend."

Qui-Gon had trouble not letting his jaw drop to the floor. For the first time in his life (that he could remember), he was speechless. Standing before him was someone he thought he might never see again – yet he was standing there, just as Qui-Gon remembered him.

"M – Master?" Qui-Gon said after what seemed a lifetime, for the man in front of him was his old Master, Count Dooku.

Qui-Gon never thought he would see the man who was so much like a father to him after the old Jedi left the Order many years ago. After Qui-Gon had become a Knight, they had still remained good friends, their bond formed during Qui-Gon's training never leaving, only growing stronger. Qui-Gon had been devastated when Dooku informed him of his departure and he had feared the words they spoke in farewell would be their last forever.

Dooku nodded silently, a smile forming on his lips. Qui-Gon could still see the kindness the old Jedi had shown him many years ago in his eyes. "Yes, my old Padawan. It is I."

Qui-Gon noticed that Dooku still held himself with the regality and strength that he had prided himself on. With a small laugh, he realized that Dooku hadn't change one bit.

He grinned, joy abounding. He was pleased beyond words to see his old Master and friend again. So many times, he had wished to talk to him, wished for his counsel, but he had not gotten it. Dooku was the reason Qui-Gon was the Jedi he was today. He had taught him that sometimes the Code had to be broken to fix a problem. He had also taught him that while the Council may have been made up of the wisest beings in the galaxy that didn't always mean their judgment was correct. They weren't perfect. Dooku had shed light on so many matters that had bothered Qui-Gon and while he was beyond ecstatic being able to talk to him again, there was something bugging Qui-Gon in the back of his mind.

"Master," Qui-Gon began after decided how to put his concerns into words.

"Please, old friend," Dooku interrupted, "I am not a Jedi anymore. There is no need to be so formal."

Qui-Gon nodded, taking heed of his words, then continued. "How did you find me?"

Dooku smiled, sending him a knowing look. "Nothing gets by you," he said with a chuckle. "Never has, never will." He paused for a moment and Qui-Gon had the distinct impression that he was reminiscing on older days, but after a moment, the Count cleared his throat, bringing himself back to the presence. "It was quite easy, I assure you," he said. "Of course, I was a bit surprised to find you on Naboo. What has brought you there? Surely not more trouble with the Trade Federation."

Qui-Gon shook his head, noting that Dooku had not fully answered his question and had quickly changed the subject. He didn't want to be suspicious of these actions, yet he knew that Dooku was part of the separatist motion against the Republic.

"I'm on a mission," he said simply. There was no reason to give anymore information than that, especially with the delicacy of his mission.

"I gathered that," Dooku commented with a smile. He gazed at Qui-Gon for a minute as if he was appraising him, then gave a knowing nod. "You're protecting the Senator from Naboo."

Qui-Gon stared at him, his face impassive. Dooku had always been very perceptive of Qui-Gon. He knew he shouldn't have been surprised that the Count had figured out his mission and so quickly, yet something wasn't right…

"Come, Qui-Gon," Dooku said with a sigh. "Don't look at me like I'm your enemy."

"The Senator believes you are behind her assassination attempts."

Dooku shook his head. "That's madness! I have no reason to kill the Senator. I have no quarrels with her."

"You are a Separatist," Qui-Gon reminded him.

"And I do not want a war," Dooku said, his voice a bit more stern than usual. "I'm sorry, my dear friend," he apologized. "I'm tired of being labeled as something I'm not."

Qui-Gon furrowed his brow together. "What do you mean?"

Dooku sighed, shaking his head. "I didn't leave the Order and the Republic because I hate it. I was once a Jedi, after all. I do not hate," he said mechanically. No matter how long ago it had been since he left the Order, Qui-Gon knew that Dooku's training would always be with him, just as it would always be with himself. "I only left the Republic because it is corrupted."

Qui-Gon nodded. Just before he left, Dooku had told him what he feared was happening to the Republic. Some of his words had struck Qui-Gon as true, but there had been too little evidence to back up Dooku's statements. While he had admired his former mentor for following his convictions, he knew it wasn't the Jedi way and hadn't followed him as his Master had requested.

"But it is worse than I originally feared," Dooku continued. Qui-Gon shot him a confused look yet said nothing, allowing Dooku to continue. "The Senate is under the control of a Sith Lord, Qui-Gon," he said urgently.

Qui-Gon looked at his former Master squarely, trying to gather any hints of whether he was speaking the truth or not. He was reminded, of course, of the incident ten years ago. He had been on Naboo and he had fought the Sith with the help of Obi-Wan. It had been that incident that made the Jedi Order realize the Sith were trying to return. For ten years, the wisest members of the Council had searched for the Sith Lord, yet no trace of him had been found.

"He was once in league with the Trade Federation but he betrayed them ten years ago." _Trade Federation. Ten years ago._ "They came for me to help; they told me everything." He sighed. "The Republic is being manipulated by the Sith, Qui-Gon. I need your help. Together we can reveal the Sith Lord and save the Republic!"

Qui-Gon looked at him, not saying a word, for he was too confused to speak. What Dooku said made sense – perhaps too much sense. Was the Republic really being controlled by the Sith? Was it possible to do that without being sensed by the Jedi? Just how strong were the Jedi's powers anyway?

Dooku hung his head. "I must go now."

Qui-Gon nodded. "Goodbye. May the Force be with you."

"Think about what I said, Qui-Gon," Dooku reminded him. In a second, the place where the hologram of Dooku had been standing was empty.

Qui-Gon sighed. Dooku had no idea how much he was already thinking about what he had told him.

-----

Obi-Wan was standing in the middle of downtown Coruscant. He gazed up at the racing speeders, going much too fast than what was legal. The sky was dark and dreary; it looked like it was going to rain. Buildings flashed their colorful signs, casting eerie light over one of the tallest buildings in Coruscant: the senatorial apartment building.

_The ping of a blaster. Someone screamed. Speeders slammed into one another, trying to get away from a dot in the sky. Obi-Wan looked up at the dot, which continually grew bigger and bigger until the dot landed in front of him. With horror, he realized that it was a person. But not just any person – a Crawdite bounty hunter._

_Obi-Wan tried to call for help but his throat wouldn't work. He tried again and again there was nothing. People passed by him without a care, not even noticing the body splattered on the ground for everyone to see. He tried to grab someone, but his hand went right through them like a hologram._

_Suddenly, the body of the bounty hunter began to move. Obi-Wan stared in shock as Zam Wesell stood in front of him (though he had no idea what she looked like), not a scratch on her. Before he could ask her if she was all right, somebody called his name and he turned on his heel only to see an equally shocking thing._

_Bruck Chun stood before him. His face twisted into an evil smile and he held a blaster to Obi-Wan's chest. "Looking for me, Oafy," he asked in a voice unlike his own._

_As Obi-Wan struggled to make words come out of his mouth, Bruck transformed into a man, but Obi-Wan couldn't see his face. The man standing before him where Bruck had been standing moments before had a helmet and armor over his entire body. He laughed cruelly and Obi-Wan saw with horror that his finger was slowly pulling back the trigger of the blaster._

_Using his quick Jedi reflexes, Obi-Wan grasped at his lightsaber hanging on his utility belt. It wasn't there._

_Searing pain tore through his chest._

Obi-Wan Kenobi awoke with a start.

-----

The Other Author's Notes: I hope that chapter was satisfactory for everybody. I wish I could comment a little more on this chapter, but I fear that anything I say would give away too much, that's how important this chapter is. Continue reading and bring on the reviews!


	7. Chapter Six: Another Attempt

Disclaimer: Alas, I cannot be the lucky person named George Lucas to go around the universe proclaiming that I own Star Wars. But if he would ever like to give me Obi-Wan, I'd be more than grateful.

Summary: In an alternate universe where Qui-Gon lives, what else could change…? Obi-Wan tries to deal with feelings of jealousy, Anakin struggles with love, and Qui-Gon begins to doubt the Republic. A look at how the series could've turned out, starting with AotC.

Author's Notes: Sorry I haven't updated in almost a week. Things have been hectic here as school draws closer. I meant to update Thursday, but I had to go to work and then on Friday and Saturday I was hanging out with my friends. Unfortunately, this will be my last update before school starts (boo-hiss). I'll try to keep a regular schedule for updating, but there may be a longer wait in between updates. School and work are my top priorities, but this fic is definitely in the top three.

_The Dancing Cavalier_ - Thanks for the review!

_Darth Vengeance_ - Haha...my lips are sealed.

_Larken27_ - Thanks for the review!

_Twinkie_ - Thanks. I hoped people would like the nightmare.

_Miz Perfect_ - Hope this was soon enough for you. Thanks for reviewing.

**Jealousy, Love and War**

_By Kekelina_

-----

Chapter Six: Another Attempt

-----

Padme's laughter was beautiful. That was the conclusion Anakin had come to five minutes into their meal. Padme had invited both Jedi to a quiet lunch on the terrace overlooking the lake, but Qui-Gon had declined. Anakin had noticed his Master acting very peculiar after receiving a private message almost a week ago.

Qui-Gon hadn't told him who it was from or what were its contents, a decision Anakin hadn't been happy about. But as his Padawan, Anakin was forced to respect that decision. His Master always had a way of revealing everything in due time. Anakin assumed that it simply wasn't the right time at the moment.

While Qui-Gon had gone off on a long walk, Anakin and Padme sat on the terrace eating a fine mid-day meal. Anakin was trying to obey Master Qui-Gon and not let his infatuation for the Senator flourish, but many times he had caught himself staring at her beauty. It was just so hard not to do it.

"There must have been a meter of snow on the ground," Anakin said, telling her of a mission he and Qui-Gon had gone on many years ago. "It was up to my waist and even up to Master Qui-Gon's knees!" Padme laughed again and Anakin paused to soak up the melodic sound. "It was starting to snow harder and we had no idea where our broken down ship was – "

"I thought Jedi didn't get lost," Padme interrupted with a teasing smile.

Anakin shook his head. "Oh no," he replied. "Jedi get lost."

Another laugh.

"So what happened next?"

"Some of the natives found us and let us stay in their shelter for the night," he finished, a bit embarrassed. It definitely wasn't his most heroic tale, but Padme had asked for a funny story and that one had popped into his mind. He would do anything for her.

Anakin hoped that Qui-Gon couldn't feel his emotions through their bond at the moment. He knew that not only would his Master be disappointed, he would be upset as well. He was disobeying Qui-Gon's direct orders again, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop. His mind wouldn't let him stop.

_That's a pathetic excuse, Anakin, _he scolded himself._ You'll be on the first ship back to Coruscant for sure if you tell Qui-Gon that._

That thought sobered Anakin up a bit. He threw Padme a small but sincere smile and munched on a piece of fruit. "So what about you," he asked. "Surely you must have a funny tale."

Padme tried to protest, using her job as a cover, but Anakin shot her a look that clearly said she wasn't getting off so easily. She sighed in defeat and looked thoughtful for a moment.

Anakin used the silence and her preoccupation as a time to study her soft features. Her brown curls framed her face in an elegant manner; her sparkling brown eyes were lost in times of the past. Anakin's eyes were drawn to her scarlet lips, slightly parted in thought. There were so many times in his life that he had wanted to kiss those lips, to feel them against his own, to –

"Anakin." Padme's voice was stern, her face hardened.

She had caught him staring.

Anakin looked down at the table, ashamed. He wasn't only ashamed of the fact that he had been caught, he was also ashamed of where his thoughts had been taking him. They had been taking him to a dark place, a place forbidden to Jedi. If Qui-Gon ever found out…

"Don't do that again," she commanded him in a rough voice.

Anakin nodded his head humbly, his eyes still focused on the table. "Yes, milady."

-----

Anakin sat on a couch in the room he was sharing with Qui-Gon, reading a data pad yet taking in none of its contents. Qui-Gon had returned about an hour ago, still acting just as unusual as he had been acting that morning. Anakin had greeted him forlornly, his slightly depressed attitude a product of the earlier meal with Padme. If Qui-Gon had noticed his apprentice's change in attitude, he hadn't said anything.

He had gone down to the kitchen to grab a late bite, leaving Anakin alone in the room. He had mentioned something about Anakin practicing meditation, but he had been so caught up replaying that day's earlier events and wondering how he could've changed them, that he hadn't been paying very much attention to his Master. All in all, it hadn't been a good day for either of the Jedi.

After another few minutes of staring at the data pad, he tossed it aside and stared at the wall instead. It wasn't a big change of scenery, but it was a change. He knew he shouldn't be wallowing in self-pity; it was not something a Jedi was supposed to do, but he'd found that he'd been acting unlike a Jedi all day. That only made him feel worse.

He probably should practice meditation, he realized. How many times had Qui-Gon said that only through the Force could they know the answers to the questions that haunted them? It would help him, he knew. It would show him the right path and clear his head of much confusion. But with all the confusion and despair he was feeling, would he be able to properly tap into the Force? All he could do was try.

Sighing, he got into the meditative pose on the floor and called the Force to him. As soon as he felt it, he latched onto it and allowed him to fill him. He felt peace within himself almost immediately and didn't move for a long time, letting the Force show him the right path through all his problems.

Late into his meditation, he felt a dark ripple in the Force. It shocked him so much that he opened his eyes. He felt another burst from the Force. It was trying to warn him of something. He was on his feet in a second, his hand moving toward his lightsaber. As he grasped the hilt, prepared to defend himself from the unknown evil approaching, he heard three blaster shots…but they weren't coming from his room.

Now knowing exactly what the Force was trying to tell him and fearing the worst, he rushed out of his room and into the one across the hall. Instead of seeing what he expected, however, he found Qui-Gon standing in front of a frightened Padme, green lightsaber ablaze. He was peering out an open window and when he noticed Anakin enter the room, he turned and deactivated his lightsaber, sighing.

"What happened, Master," Anakin asked even though he already knew the answer.

"There was another attempt on the Senator's life," Qui-Gon replied wearily. Anakin briefly realized that while Qui-Gon looked worn, he did not look the least bit surprised. Was this what had been bothering him? Had he been expecting another attack, yet not knowing when it would come?

Anakin walked over to Padme, who looked a bit shaken. "Are you all right?"

She nodded and gazed out the window. "I didn't expect this to happen again."

A thought popped into his head and he turned back towards his Master. "Did you see the culprit, Master?"

Qui-Gon nodded and Anakin couldn't help but feel a small amount of victory. They had evidence beyond the attacks. They knew what the assassin looked like. "I glimpsed him briefly." His large shoulders heaved as he gave a heavy sigh. "Tomorrow I will contact the Council with this news. I'm sorry, Senator, but it is most likely that they will want to relocate you again."

Padme didn't protest, but nodded. "The situation has become much more serious than I thought," she said in a diplomatic tone. "This is the second time you two have saved my life; I realize now that I am not safe anywhere. I will go where the Council instructs and pray that we do not suffer the same misfortune there as we have here and on Coruscant." Qui-Gon acknowledged her words with a small nod. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm tired and wish to retire."

Anakin followed Qui-Gon out of the room after bidding her goodnight. Once they were back in their own quarters, Anakin flooded his Master with a stream of questions.

"Do you think she will be safe the rest of the night? Don't you think the assassin might come back?"

Qui-Gon sighed, lowering himself onto the couch in a manner that showed his age. "I doubt he will return, Padawan."

"What did he look like, Master?"

Qui-Gon appeared to be pondering this question for a moment. "An enemy not to be trifled with."

More questions burned in his throat, but he took that answer as an end to their discussion. Quietly, he made his way to his room and toppled onto the bed, only realizing then just how tired he truly was. It wasn't long before Anakin was sound asleep, though his dreams were haunted by the same nightmare that they were haunted by every night.

-----

The Other Author's Notes: Yay! Another chapter done! The title of this chapter has a double meaning and I'll give free brownies and a Ewan plushie to the first one that can correctly tell me what both meanings are.


	8. Chapter Seven: The Suggestion

Disclaimer: Alas, I cannot be the lucky person named George Lucas to go around the universe proclaiming that I own Star Wars. But if he would ever like to give me Obi-Wan, I'd be more than grateful.

Summary: In an alternate universe where Qui-Gon lives, what else could change…? Obi-Wan tries to deal with feelings of jealousy, Anakin struggles with love, and Qui-Gon begins to doubt the Republic. A look at how the series could've turned out, starting with AotC.

Author's Notes: Free brownies and a Ewan plushie to all who guessed the correct meanings of the last chapter's title correctly. As most of you guessed, the two meanings were indeed the attempt on Padme's life and also Anakin's attempt to be with Padme. Good job, guys!

_Darth Vengeance_ - You think Obi-Wan is going to turn evil, eh? I guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out...

_Katieelessar_ - Yes, you most certainly get a brownie. Good job!

_I Unno_ - There's quite a bit of Obi-Wan in this chapter. I hope you enjoy.

_Zeria_ - Thank you. I'm glad you think so. I hope this wasn't too long to wait for an update.

_Ally127_ - Aww...thanks, I really appreciate that kind of feedback. You get a Ewan plushie just for yelling that you wanted one!

_doreenthatshot_ - I'd love to, but I do have specific reasons for cutting and ending where I do. Hopefully you don't find them too short though. Thanks for the review!

**Jealousy, Love and War**

_By Kekelina_

-----

Chapter Seven: The Suggestion

-----

The sun rose early on Coruscant, much too early for Obi-Wan's liking. On most mornings, he was able to rise with or before the sun, feeling completely rested, but ever since he was assigned to this investigation of Padme Amidala's attacker, he felt no such joy in rising with the glowing sun. Every night he stayed awake late, pouring over data pads and holofiles that might be of some help to him. Most nights – every night – he came up empty-handed and his frustration made him unable to sleep.

But it wasn't just his frustration that kept him sleepless at nights, he knew. It was also that dream. It was the same dream every night. He feared to go to sleep because of it. He feared seeing Bruck Chun's smirking face and the absolute pain as the blaster shot ripped through his chest. However, Obi-Wan wasn't a super-being. While his Jedi training allowed him to stay up many nights if need be, he had to go to sleep at some point. Even the thought of waking up in a cold sweat, rubbing his chest where the blaster hit him made him scared.

Peace over anger. Honor over hate. Strength over fear. Obi-Wan had memorized that standard as an Initiate in the Jedi Temple. He knew fear was unbecoming of a Jedi Knight. Jedi did not fear, nor did they hate, nor did they love. _Nor were they jealous_, an annoying voice in the back of his head reminded, but Obi-Wan brushed it away. He tried so hard to be a good Jedi Knight, to obey the Code one hundred percent. Hadn't that been what Obi-Wan always ended up disputing about with his former Master? Obi-Wan tried to follow the Code, but his emotions always got in the way. So many times he had tried to release them into the Force, but they always managed to stick with him, like he hadn't tried at all. Then Obi-Wan got frustrated and was unable to accept and release that emotion as well. Obi-Wan eventually just buried his emotions deep inside him when need be, creating the illusion that he had none, while they were really simmering underneath his skin, waiting to burst forth like a volcano.

He was some Jedi, wasn't he? He was angry with his former Master, jealous of his Master's new student and fearful of his dreams. Obi-Wan always felt the least like a Jedi when he thought of it that way. He would even go so far as to be ashamed with himself, but eventually, the shame would end up turning to blaming Qui-Gon. If his Master hadn't dumped him as a Padawan before he was ready… If Qui-Gon had only allowed him to finish his training in due time… If he had paid more attention to him… If he had only trusted Obi-Wan…

The truth was, Qui-Gon had never fully trusted Obi-Wan. He hadn't truly wanted Obi-Wan as a Padawan to begin with. Obi-Wan had had to earn Qui-Gon's "trust" on Bandomeer. He had almost lost his life in the process. And once he had finally earned what he had originally thought as trust, it all went down the drain on Melida/Daan. Qui-Gon hadn't believed the cause of the Young was worthy enough. He had been more concerned with his Tahl's well being that he left his Padawan on the planet alone. More than once, Obi-Wan had gotten into an argument with Qui-Gon. Yeah, what a great bond the two of them shared… Not so.

As Obi-Wan laid on his sleep-couch, reviewing these thoughts which invaded his mind far too often than he liked, his comm unit buzzed, breaking his concentration. With a grunt, he rose and answered it, stifling a yawn.

"Knight Kenobi," Yoda's green face greeted. "Good your mission is coming, I hope."

Obi-Wan lowered his head a fraction of an inch. Had Yoda contacted him just to see how far he was coming with the investigation? What was Obi-Wan supposed to say? Was he supposed to tell him that he was a failure and was no where closer to solving it than before the second attempt on Senator Amidala's life? "It could be coming better, Master," he replied truthful. It was against the Code to lie to a Master, but that didn't mean Obi-Wan couldn't word it delicately.

"Hmm…" Yoda grunted as he nodded in thought. "Perhaps remedy that, we can," he said, resting his chin on his hands.

"How?" Obi-Wan asked curiously. A nanosecond later, he chastised himself. It was not his job to ask questions like that. It showed impatience and a rash quality in him.

Yoda gave him a questioning look, then continued where he had left off. "A transmission from Qui-Gon, we have received. Brings news of another assassination attempt, he does. Also clues to this mystery, he provides."

Obi-Wan's heart fell from the elation it had had only moments before. Qui-Gon. The one person he didn't want to see or talk to right now. But even the thought of his former Master didn't make his heart fall like the news of the third assassination attempt. It was getting increasingly risky for the Senator. Obi-Wan feared for her and he feared that he would fail her by not catching the assassin. But Yoda said Qui-Gon had news. It had to be good, didn't it? He didn't want to see another friend get hurt.

"Send it through," Obi-Wan told him, crossing his arms.

A miniature Qui-Gon appeared only seconds later on Obi-Wan's comm unit, and he greeted his old Master with a bow. Qui-Gon bowed back in greeting and Obi-Wan couldn't help but notice the worried expression on his face. It wasn't like Qui-Gon at all to show his emotions so clearly on his face, and Obi-Wan knew that the situation was serious.

Qui-Gon wasted no time getting right to the point. "I glimpsed the assassin last night and I thought you would like a description to help you with your investigation."

Obi-Wan nodded gratefully, but didn't ponder how Qui-Gon knew that he was leading the investigation. He assumed that his former Master had simply asked to speak with the Jedi leading the investigation and the Council told him it was Obi-Wan.

"He wore a suit of armor, with a large bucket-shaped helmet over his head and a rocket-pack on his back. He had several weapons with him, but seemed to favor the blaster. I suspect he is a bounty hunter." Obi-Wan nodded, storing this information away in his mind where he could look over it multiple times. Jedi were trained to enhance their memory. "Obi-Wan…" Qui-Gon's soft tone caught Obi-Wan off guard and he listened intently, all his anger and other unworthy feelings pushed aside. "This assassin is dangerous. He has outsmarted us two times in a short amount of time. Be careful."

Obi-Wan took the message to heart. "Yes, Master. May the Force be with you," he said, ending their conversation.

Qui-Gon replied with another, "May the Force be with you," and then disappeared.

-----

Qui-Gon may have finished speaking with Obi-Wan, but he was not done talking to the Council. Many things needed to be discussed with this large assembly of wise beings, but time was short and he could find most of the answers through the Force. There were, however, some things he needed their opinion and approval on, and that was what he would speak of now.

"More to say have you, Master Jinn?" Yoda asked as he regarded Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon nodded, grateful Yoda recognized his need to speak. "It is not safe here for the Senator anymore," he said simply. He knew the Council knew what he meant and would deliberate it quickly.

"Hmm…" Yoda grunted after a moment of silence. "In danger she always is. The life of a Senator, that is." Qui-Gon stayed silent, giving the short, green Jedi Master the respect he deserved. It would not be wise to give the Council anymore reason to doubt him. He wasn't their favorite Jedi, after all.

"Want to send her elsewhere, you do," said Yoda insightfully.

"Yes, Master," Qui-Gon replied. "She needs to be kept safe. I feel this bounty hunter is smarter than we previously thought. If we keep her on Naboo, there will be another attempt."

"For certain know this, you do?"

"The Force tells me she will not live if we keep her here," Qui-Gon told the Council confidently. Qui-Gon would not allow the young senator to be killed. Two attempts were more than enough reason to move her somewhere else, especially when the assassin had found where their last hiding spot had been.

"You have a suggestion for a location," Mace Windu spoke up. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Qui-Gon was reminded of how much the Masters could sense without him even needing to speak.

He sighed. He had had a conversation with his Padawan before he had begun the transmission earlier that morning. They had discussed the need to move the Senator and quickly, but neither had been sure where the safest planet would be. Finally, Anakin had suggested Tatooine. He said that as a remote Outer Rim planet, it would be the best choice, especially since the Hutt's, who didn't care about the Senator or anything going on in the Core planets, controlled it. Qui-Gon couldn't deny the boy's logic, but he sensed a hidden motive in that suggestion. He had seen a hint of desperation in Anakin's eyes and it unnerved him. Jedi had no other motives but peace and order in the galaxy.

As he had sat there, pondering Anakin's suggestion, he came to realize exactly why his apprentice wanted to go to Tatooine. He wanted to see his mother again and perhaps free her. He hadn't stopped having those nightmares about her. It pained Qui-Gon to see Anakin so desperate to see his mother and reluctantly, he had agreed. Now they just had to get the Council to agree as well.

"Tatooine is a sparsely-populated, remote planet along the Outer Rim," Qui-Gon began, keeping a calm demeanor on his face and eye contact with the Masters. "The Hutt's have no business in the Senate. She will be safe there."

None of the Council members spoke for a few moments. Qui-Gon stood calmly, waiting for their answer. Yoda appeared in deep thought, as did Mace Windu and Ki-Adi-Mundi. After a few more moments of silence, Yoda opened his eyes and glanced at Mace Windu. He sighed.

"Go then," he said, though he didn't sound too happy with what he was saying. "And may the Force be with you."

Qui-Gon bowed and ended the transmission.

-----

The Other Author's Notes: Alas, this took such a long time to get out! I'm so very sorry. Whoever said this year was going to be easy was either delusional or lying. Keep sending those reviews!


	9. Chapter Eight: Anger and Blame

Disclaimer: Alas, I cannot be the lucky person named George Lucas to go around the universe proclaiming that I own Star Wars. But if he would ever like to give me Obi-Wan, I'd be more than grateful.

Summary: In an alternate universe where Qui-Gon lives, what else could change…? Obi-Wan tries to deal with feelings of jealousy, Anakin struggles with love, and Qui-Gon begins to doubt the Republic. A look at how the series could've turned out, starting with AotC.

Author's Notes: I'm sad to say there's no Obi-Wan in this chapter, but he should make an appearance in the next one. I hope you all enjoy the update!

_Ally127_ - Curiousity killed the cat...not really. Enjoy this chapter!

_Twinkie_ - Yes, Qui-Gon does seem a bit blind to Obi-Wan's case. Poor Obi...

_Darth Vengeance_ - You don't know how I long to give you all the answers to your questions. But I can't, so you'll just have to read on.

_Athelassa_ - I'm glad you like it.

_Larken27_ - I'm trying to update as fast as I can! Hopefully I'm not taking to long for your taste.

_I Unno_ - Sadly, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon will not be meeting again in this story. As for the next one however...well, you'll just have to wait and see!

_Katieelessar_ - Well, Anakin will be Anakin... I can't promise he won't do anything foolish. As for Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon, I can't promise that either. I'm glad you enjoyed the brownies!

_Ticklesivory_ - Very, very true. It was more of a disclaimer protecting me. I like it when Qui-Gon doesn't die, as well; that must be why I'm writing this!

_Pirate Rhi_ - Thanks for reviewing!

**Jealousy, Love and War**

_By Kekelina_

-----

Chapter Eight: Anger and Blame

-----

Qui-Gon piloted their sleek, Nubian cruiser over the desolate, wind-swept dunes of Tatooine to their given coordinates. Normally, Anakin was the one that piloted the ships, but Qui-Gon's apprentice was showing signs of distraction and Qui-Gon had sent him off to relax somewhere onboard the ship. Qui-Gon couldn't blame him for not being able to focus, though as a Jedi apprentice, he should have been able to.

The trio had arrived in Mos Espa earlier today, intent on finding suitable accommodations for their purposes. However, they had gotten sidetracked when they happened to pass by Watto's junk shop and found the Toydarian sitting outside tinkering with a piece of merchandise. Watto hadn't recognized them at first, but after jogging his memory, the shop owner had informed him that he had sold Shmi Skywalker many years ago to a moisture farmer and that the moisture farmer (Lars) had freed and married her. He had given them the coordinates to the Lars Homestead, and the trio was on their way once again.

Qui-Gon knew he shouldn't have allowed their trip to the moisture farm, but a part of him realized that they were going to be on this barren planet for quite a while and it would be torture for his Padawan to be this close to his mother and not be able to visit her. It would do Anakin good to see his mother again, alive and well, instead of bleeding and dying in his recurring dreams. Qui-Gon had to admit he had never seen Anakin happier than when Qui-Gon said they could travel to the other side of Mos Eisley to see his mother.

Now, as they got closer to their end destination, Qui-Gon was beginning to doubt his own judgment – not something a Jedi should ever do. But he couldn't help it, for the nearer they got to the moisture farm, the more Qui-Gon felt like the Force was trying to warn him of something. He had, well, a bad feeling about this.

Qui-Gon saw the irony in that statement. How many times had his former Padawan, Obi-Wan, said that to him and he had simply dismissed it as Obi-Wan concentrating too strongly on the Unifying Force and not enough on the Living Force? How many times had Obi-Wan been right?

_Too many_, Qui-Gon thought sadly. Now Qui-Gon, who hadn't always believed his former apprentice's warnings, was telling himself the same thing. If he hadn't been able to believe Obi-Wan's feelings on numerous occasions, the least he could do was believe his own.

What was the Force trying to tell him?

-----

The warning the Force was sending him was stronger than ever as he landed the ship near the small hut centered in the moisture farm. He didn't tell his Padawan of his worries, though, for Anakin had been smiling and laughing as he told Padme stories of his childhood. It was so rare to see Anakin genuinely smile that Qui-Gon didn't dare wipe it off his Padawan's face.

"We're here," Qui-Gon told the duo as he opened the cruiser's door. Immediately, bright light from Tatooine's brilliant suns filled the ship, beckoning them out.

They strode down the ramp, Qui-Gon leading the way, and stepped out onto the sandy planet known as Coruscant. It was just as he remembered it: hot, dry and irritating. There was not a drop of water in the sun-heated air, every molecule having been captured by the vaporators. There was no planet-life, only sand, which his boots left footprints in as he moved carefully through the farm towards the house.

By now, the Force was screaming at him, and he took in all his surroundings in the blink of an eye. He had no knowledge of whether the Force was warning him of danger or something else, but he would be on his guard either way. Sometimes certain things led to danger.

They walked towards a weatherworn protocol droid trying to fix some sort of fence sensor. The droid noticed them with a surprised jump and went right into introducing himself.

"Hello, how might I be of service? I am See – "

"Threepio?" Qui-Gon's Padawan finished in surprise from beside the Jedi Master. Qui-Gon realized that it was indeed C-3PO, the protocol droid Anakin had built himself to help his mother. It looked like she was putting him to good use. He even had coverings, which he had been lacking when Anakin had left Tatooine to come with Qui-Gon to be a Jedi.

"Bless my circuits!" 3PO exclaimed, dropping the tool from his hand. "My maker! Master Ani, it is so good to see you again!" He turned to Qui-Gon and Padme. "And Miss Padme and Master Qui-Gon too! What a pleasure!" Qui-Gon smiled at the droid's excitement. He appeared to be thoroughly enjoying seeing them again. Ten years, after all, was quite a long time.

"Is my mother here?" Anakin asked, obviously not wanting to spend all day on this harsh planet talking to C-3PO.

All 3PO's excitement vanished in the blink of an eye and the warning Qui-Gon had felt earlier returned, stronger than ever. "Oh…I believe we'd better go indoors," he said softly, then turned and headed towards the hut.

A feeling of foreboding wormed its way through Qui-Gon, and by the look on Anakin's face, he felt it as well. It was more than just the Force speaking to them, for Padme looked worried also. It was a feeling of…despair? Yes, despair surrounded the house. Qui-Gon shot Anakin a worried glance, for his apprentice looked quite vulnerable at the moment, and motioned for the two to follow 3PO into the house. He followed just behind them, taking one last look around the sandy plain. Yes, something was definitely wrong here.

Qui-Gon followed the others down a flight of stairs dusted in a light layer of sand and heard 3PO's ringing voice at the end of the stairs. He caught up with the party just in time to oversee Anakin being introduced to his stepbrother, Owen Lars, and his girlfriend, Beru Whitesun. Qui-Gon tried to read his Padawan's face, but Anakin's back was to him. He sent a calming wave of the Force through their bond, figuring he would need it, and was glad when he sensed gratitude on Anakin's end of their bond. His Padawan may have been the Chosen One, but he was still human.

"I had a feeling you might show up someday," Owen said.

"Is my mother here," Anakin asked again.

Qui-Gon heard the whir of a hoverchair and turned his head slightly to see another man gliding over to the party. He was about Qui-Gon's age, with graying hair and an unkempt beard growing on his face, making him seem very rugged. Further inspection showed exactly why he needed to use a hoverchair to get around. His leg was missing. Qui-Gon had a feeling this man would provide some answers to the Force's warning.

"No, she's not," the man said, holding his hand out to Anakin. "I'm Cliegg Lars. Shmi is my wife," he explained. He looked at Anakin sadly. "We should go inside. We have a lot to talk about."

Anakin seemed to nod numbly as he followed Cliegg into the house. Qui-Gon stayed behind the group, the despair that filled this house finally filling him. He desperately pushed it out, not letting it catch hold of him. Whatever Cliegg told them, Anakin was going to need Qui-Gon's guidance. He had to remain firmly rooted, not letting the sense of dread pervade his own conscious.

He led them into what appeared to be the dining room and immediately Beru muttered something about getting drinks. Qui-Gon couldn't tell if she was simply being a good hostess or she didn't want to hear whatever Cliegg was going to tell them.

Cliegg glided over to the head of the table and motioned them to sit. Anakin sat in the seat to the right of Cliegg, while his stepbrother took the seat on left. Padme sat next to Anakin and Qui-Gon took the seat at the end opposite of Cliegg, watching everyone's expressions carefully. Then, once they were all seated (Beru was still in the kitchen), Cliegg spoke.

"It was just before dawn," he started as Beru came back in the room, carrying a tray of drinks for the group. No one made any motion for them as she set them on the table and sat down next to Owen.

From the look on their host's faces, Qui-Gon could tell this story was not one they wanted to hear again, which only confirmed his previous suspicions. He watched his Padawan carefully and found that, he too, seemed to know what the outcome of the tale would be. He sat very rigidly in his chair, head held high, though Qui-Gon could sense the fear and sorrow coursing through him. How he longed to make it all disappear! The Jedi now knew why Initiates were discouraged from contacting or forming any trace of a bond with their families.

"They came out of nowhere," Owen spoke quietly.

"A band of Tusken Raiders," Cliegg continued, looking at Anakin sadly. Qui-Gon couldn't help but notice the paternal look he gave Anakin, although he had never met him before. But technically, Qui-Gon realized, Cliegg was his stepfather. "Your mother had gone out early, like she always did, to pick the mushrooms that grow on the vaporators. From the tracks, she was about halfway home when they took her. Those Tuskens walk like men, but they're vicious, mindless monsters."

Anakin was now staring at the table, drinking in every word Cliegg spoke. Qui-Gon felt for the boy and longed to give him some comforting words. Padme, too, it seemed, was at a loss, though she seemed much more bewildered by the story than either of the two Jedi.

"We'd seen many signs that they were about," Owen reminded his father. "She shouldn't have gone out!"

"We can't live huddled in fear!" reprimanded Cliegg. Qui-Gon sensed that he had berated himself many times on the subject before in his guilt. "All signs were that we'd chased the Tuskens away," he offered Anakin. "We didn't know how strong this raiding band was – stronger than anything any of us have ever seen." He shook his head. "Thirty of us went out after Shmi. Four of us came back."

Qui-Gon sighed at the gravity of the situation. Twenty-six souls dead…

"I'd still be out there, only…after I lost my leg…" he said, rubbing the aforementioned stump. "I just can't ride anymore until I heal." Anakin nodded minutely in understanding. "This isn't the way I wanted to meet you, son. This isn't how your mother and I planned it. I don't want to give up on her, but she's been gone a month. There's little hope she's lasted this long."

Qui-Gon closed his eyes in grief and when he opened them, Anakin was on his feet. Qui-Gon started to question where he was going, but Cliegg beat him to it.

"Where are you going?"

"To find my mother," Anakin replied, trying and failing to keep the despair out of his voice. Qui-Gon shot up from his chair.

"No, Anakin," he said sternly.

"Master," he begged, his voice cracking. "I felt her. I feel her in the Force. She's alive. I can save her!"

Qui-Gon stared hard at his Padawan and felt his mixed emotions through their bond. Grief, despair, regret…anger. None of those were befitting of a Jedi Padawan. It was not wise to make decisions when those emotions were invading his thoughts, influencing his every move. Even if Shmi were still alive, Qui-Gon doubted she would be able to hold on until Anakin found her. And even if he did manage to find her alive, she wouldn't last much longer than that.

"No, Padawan," he repeated.

Anakin looked torn and Qui-Gon thought he looked like he was trying to decide if he should disobey his Master. Qui-Gon looked at him evenly, hating to have to be this forceful when the boy had just received such horrible news, and let him choose his destiny. It was the way of the Jedi, after all, to choose one's own path. The others watched the pair uncertainly, tension filling the room. Finally, Anakin sunk back into his seat, defeated.

The group let out a collective sigh and time seemed to unfreeze. Beru took the untouched glasses back to the kitchen, while Owen went into the other room. Cliegg apologized to Anakin again, then said something about having to fix something and left. Only the party of three remained.

Padme rose quietly from her seat and placed a compassionate hand on Anakin's shoulder, squeezing it softly. She then excused herself into the kitchen to help Beru, leaving Qui-Gon and Anakin alone.

"Anakin," Qui-Gon prompted gently. Anakin's gaze remained glued to the table. Qui-Gon walked over to his Padawan and placed his hand on the same shoulder Padme had squeezed moments before. He sat down in the chair next to Anakin and waited.

"I can't believe she's gone," Anakin finally managed to choke out. "She can't be gone. She can't be…"

_There is no death; there is the Force._

"She has become one with the Force, Anakin. She is no longer suffering."

"She is," Anakin corrected. "I can feel her pain. She's dying…but she's not dead." He looked at Qui-Gon for the first time. "Why won't you let me go to her? Why are you _letting_ her die?" Anakin's voice raised as he blamed Qui-Gon. The accusation stuck him like a lightsaber in the heart.

"It is too late, Padawan."

"No, it's NOT!" Anakin yelled at him. Qui-Gon recoiled as Anakin stormed out of the room towards the garage. He watched his Padawan stride away angrily while a deep sadness filled every fiber of his being.

Was he letting Shmi die?

-----

The Other Author's Notes: A little taste of Anakin's angry side, for all those who have been missing his usual temper. Don't be too shy to review! I love to hear what you guys think!


	10. Chapter Nine: Whispers

Disclaimer: Alas, I cannot be the lucky person named George Lucas to go around the universe proclaiming that I own Star Wars. But if he would ever like to give me Obi-Wan, I'd be more than grateful.

Summary: In an alternate universe where Qui-Gon lives, what else could change…? Obi-Wan tries to deal with feelings of jealousy, Anakin struggles with love, and Qui-Gon begins to doubt the Republic. A look at how the series could've turned out, starting with AotC.

Author's Notes: Be very thankful for this four-day weekend. It got you guys a quick update! Wooooo! As a side note, I own Juke Halar, but if anyone wants to use him just ask.

_Darth Vengeance - _Well, Anakin does get angry...but that's all I'm saying! Enjoy your Obi-filled chapter!

_Doreenthatshot_ - Teehee...you'll just have to read to find out.

_Ally127 - _Don't worry, there's more than plenty Obi-Wan in this chapter. As for the second thoughts...my lips are sealed - at least until the next chapter!

_Katieelessar _- I'm not saying anything involving Anakin or the dark side. Hey...your Obi? Dude, you gotta share him with me! But anyway, there's plenty of him in this chapter to make up for the lack of him in the last.

_Jedi Ha'Li _- I'm glad you're enjoying it. Thanks for the review!

**Jealousy, Love and War**

_By Kekelina_

-----

Chapter Nine: Whispers

-----

If Coco town was run-down, then the underbelly of Coruscant was completely deteriorated. Buildings leaned to one side, held up by single poles of rusted durasteel. Windows had no transparisteel on them, just layers of durasheet to keep the rain out. Roofs were caved in; bugs ate away at the molded insides of the unkempt buildings. The air smelled of garbage and felines searched for their next meals in the even darker alleys of the underbelly. Any way it was looked at, the underbelly of Coruscant was not a pleasant place to be. Most inhabitants of Coruscant made it a habit not to go there at all. All except one.

Obi-Wan was far too familiar with the back streets of the majestic planet-sized city of Coruscant. For one standard week, he had been working the streets, hoping to come up with any information at all for his investigation. He had been there day and night, bad weather and good, seeking out various sources that had helped him in the past. And for what? Nothing. He had found absolutely nothing to help him. Not even a single whisper of something suspicious.

Now, however, he had something specific to ask. He had a description, thanks to Qui-Gon. He could actually ask questions that might provide him with some answers. After all, news of an armored bounty hunter would travel quickly in this disgusting hole of life. He just needed to ask the right people.

Obi-Wan cursed as his right foot fell into a calf-deep hole filled with sewer water. He quickly retracted his leg and tried to shake off the excess water…and other things. The smell was horrible and he noticed some suspicious lumps flying off his shoes and hitting a nearby building.

_Wonderful._

He grimaced and kept walking. He didn't want to be late to his next appointment, for he considered it a very important one. His next source had never failed him before and he was confident that he would know exactly what Obi-Wan wanted. But because he was so good with the gossip of the galaxy, everyone from black market traders to galactic pirates wanted to talk to him, which made getting an appointment to see him very hard to do. But he and his source went a long way back, and he had cleared everything else away just to see Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan checked his chrono and picked up the pace. Five minutes… His traditional Jedi robes whipped in the wind as he walked, his hood almost flying off his head several times. Among many things, that would not be good. It was dangerous for a Jedi in the underbelly, even more a danger than Coco town could ever be. To be spotted would not only mean he would be delayed in meeting his source, it would also mean the bounty hunter would be tipped off. In other words, not good.

Loud music and laughter greeted Obi-Wan's ears and he turned a corner sharply, coming to a halt in front of a large cantina. It was just as run-down as the rest of the buildings around it, but it did have a bright, neon sign in front flashing its name in Basic. The Blaster. _Aptly named,_ Obi-Wan thought wryly, for every patron that walked into the cantina had a blaster or two strapped on them somewhere. It was necessary to carry a blaster in the underbelly. Those that didn't carry them didn't live very long. Obi-Wan, however, would not be bringing a blaster in with him, but his Jedi weapon – his beloved lightsaber.

Obi-Wan followed a pair of dirty humanoids into the cantina and peered around through the smoke-ridden atmosphere, searching for his contact. He spotted him sitting at a table for two in a shadowed corner and couldn't help but grin. He always seemed to be in some sort of trouble that required him to stay hidden most of the time. Obi-Wan just wondered what he had done this time, but knew he probably didn't want to know.

He wove his way around the loud crowds of shady people, making it look as though he were simply wandering. This was done to ensure that no one had followed him, even though he hadn't felt anything suspicious through the Force. Finally, he managed his way over to the small table in the back and sat down silently, the shadows from his hood and the corner shielding the large smile on his face.

"Well, well, well…" a voice said from the shadows. "Look what we have here." Obi-Wan's source moved half an inch to the right so that the dim lights in the cantina outlined his blue, reptilian face. It was smiling. "Ben Kenobi."

"Juke Halar," Obi-Wan greeted in return, removing the hood from his face.

Juke was a blue-skinned, low-life Neimoidian that Obi-Wan had had the pleasure of knowing for many years. He had first met him on a mission to Corellia, where Obi-Wan had been going by the alias of Ben Kenobi because Corellians, like the inhabitants of the underbelly, didn't trust Jedi at all. Juke had been in a spot of trouble with CorSec, Corellia's security team, and Obi-Wan had been able to help him out in exchange for information. Yes, Obi-Wan did lots of business with the riffraff of the galaxy.

"What can I do for you, Jedi," he said good-naturedly. Because Obi-Wan had saved his neck on Corellia, he had pledged to help the Jedi Knight whenever he needed it. And right now, Obi-Wan needed it.

"I need information about a bounty hunter," Obi-Wan said quietly, getting straight to the point.

Juke shook his head. "There are a lot of bounty hunters in the galaxy, Ben."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, knowing exactly what Juke was after. Juke's information didn't always come without a price. "What do you want this time?"

Juke shrugged lightly. "I'm just a common thief trying to make my way in the universe, Ben…"

"Yes, and if I hadn't come along and rescued you, you'd be a common thief under the watchful eye of the CorSec prison system," Obi-Wan countered. Working with criminals wasn't always the easiest thing to do.

Juke looked at Obi-Wan evenly, appraising the situation. "Fifty-five."

"Fifty-five!" Obi-Wan exclaimed at the price. "For a bounty hunter?" He shook his head.

"Like I said, there are a lot of them," he shrugged.

Obi-Wan gave a grunt of annoyance. Fifty-five was an outlandish price for him to even think about, but he knew Juke was from the greedy Trade Federation and, like all Neimoidians, loved money. It didn't help matters that he was a thief as well. Any other time, Obi-Wan would have refused to pay that money, but he was desperate for some answers. With a grunt, he fished out the correct amount of credits.

"This better be the only time I pay you tonight," he grumbled, scattering the credits on the table between the two.

Juke just laughed as he eyed the money. "That's what I love about you, Ben," he said. "You're not like the other Jedi."

Obi-Wan didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or not, but either way, Obi-Wan knew what he meant. No other Jedi would've threatened the Neimoidian like he had only a moment ago. It was not befitting of a Jedi to threaten. Obi-Wan chastised himself.

"So, to business," Juke said, breaking Obi-Wan's mental punishment. "This bounty hunter…do you have any specifics?"

Obi-Wan eyed the lowlife sitting in front of him for a moment, then sighed, casually leaning back in his chair. "Body armor, including a bucket-shaped helmet and a rocket-pack." He picked up a credit with the Force, twirling it in the air. "Sound familiar?"

"Hmm…" Juke pondered, stroking his chin with one of his long, blue fingers. "I've only heard of a couple bounty hunters with rocket-packs. One, though," he said, waving his hand in the air. "He died a long time ago."

"And the other?" Obi-Wan prompted.

"I haven't heard much about him, just whispers at the capital." He shrugged. "You know how it is."

Obi-Wan nodded thoughtfully. "And what did these whispers say?"

"I don't know. Something about a rocket-man on Kamino, I think."

"Kamino?" Obi-Wan inquired curiously. "Where's that? Is it in the Republic?"

Juke shook his head. "I've never heard of it before in my life. I couldn't tell you where it is even if you paid me a thousand credits. Which you are welcome to do," he added with a sly smile.

Obi-Wan sighed. He'd never heard of Kamino before either. Where was it? He was sure he knew most, if not all, the names of the systems in the Republic. So that meant it was not in the Republic. It would be a perfect place for a bounty hunter to hide without fear of being caught by the Jedi or Republic Security Forces. But exactly where was Kamino anyway?

"Do you know anyone that might be able to tell me?" he asked.

Juke, not to his surprise, nodded. "Dexter Jettster. He owns a diner up in Coco town."

Obi-Wan nodded. Dex. Why wasn't he surprised? "Yes, I know it well." He sighed and stood, putting his hood back over his face. "Thank you for your time, Juke."

Juke grinned. "Don't let it be five years before we talk again."

Obi-Wan smiled, not sure if Juke actually wanted to talk to him or he just knew that he could make Obi-Wan pay a higher price than most other beings without being shot at. "I won't," he said, then made his way swiftly out of the cantina.

He was going to pay Dex another visit.

-----

The diner was no different than when Obi-Wan had visited it earlier, except for the fact that it was busier. Beings of all shapes and sizes tried to fit into the small place, eager for a meal. Obi-Wan admitted that Dex's cooking was good…but it wasn't _that_ good.

Obi-Wan waited patiently for Dex to get an opening. He sat at the counter while he waited, sipping on a steaming glass of ardees. He tried to tune into the various conversations bubbling around him, hoping to get some clues, but all he received was a minor headache.

"Hey, ol' buddy!" Dex greeted, waddling out of the kitchen and coming to rest across the counter from Obi-Wan. Thankfully, neither of the two seats beside Obi-Wan were occupied, so he was able to talk to Dex where he sat.

"It's good to see you again, Dex," he said with a smile.

"Good to see ya too. Now, what can I do for ya?" Dex asked.

Obi-Wan looked at his friend seriously. "Have you ever heard of a planet called Kamino?"

Dex thought for a moment. "Why sure I have! What's it to ya?"

"I'm tracking a bounty hunter and one of my sources say he might be on Kamino," he said softly, trying not to attract attention to himself. "I've never heard of the planet and I thought maybe you could give me the coordinates."

Dex gave him a nervous look, a look Obi-Wan had never seen on his friend's face before. It spooked him, but he also noticed that Dex looked a little spooked himself. His eyes darted around nervously, checking all the patrons in the diner. Obi-Wan glanced around briefly, then looked back at the alien.

"What is it, Dex?"

"I – "

"Better get over here, hunny," the waitress droid from Obi-Wan's earlier visit interrupted. "We got a problem."

Dex gave Obi-Wan an apologetic look. "Sorry, my friend. I can't talk to ya right now." He glanced around nervously. "Come back tomorrow before we open. I'll explain everything then." With that, he took off towards the source of the aforementioned problem, leaving Obi-Wan alone to ponder his friend's strange behavior.

-----

The Other Author's Notes: So, next chapter we will find out exactly what happens to Anakin and Qui-Gon... There will be plenty of anger, grief and maybe a confrontation or two! Did I just say that? Whoops. Next chapter title is _Anger and Blame_. Don't forget to review!


	11. Chapter Ten: Master and Apprentice

Disclaimer: Alas, I cannot be the lucky person named George Lucas to go around the universe proclaiming that I own Star Wars. But if he would ever like to give me Obi-Wan, I'd be more than grateful.

Summary: In an alternate universe where Qui-Gon lives, what else could change…? Obi-Wan tries to deal with feelings of jealousy, Anakin struggles with love, and Qui-Gon begins to doubt the Republic. A look at how the series could've turned out, starting with AotC.

Author's Notes: Ack, I'm so sorry. I meant to post this yesterday, but then I got busy, so I didn't…obviously. Anyway, I'm sorry about the delay and enjoy this chapter!

Oh, and please make sure to read the author's notes at the end of the chapter. They are very important.

_The Dancing Cavalier_ - Well, um...I can't answer that. Just like I can't answer any other questions pertaining to events that haven't happened yet. Ooo...pertaining, big word!

_Katieelessar_ - Yes! That makes me happy. Secretly, even though I am the writer, I like his story better too. But at least in this chapter you will find out if Anakin does anything drastic...and I make no promises either way. You'll just have to find out for yourself.

_Anwinn_ - Qui-Gon wasn't being cold, he was just trying to look out for his Padawan. He knew Anakin's emotions were all over the place and it's not a good idea to make decisions when a person is unstable like that, Jedi or not.

_Mjk306_ - Thanks for the review!

_Ally127_ - I've stopped becoming predictable! Woot! Let's throw a party!

_Darth Vengeance_ - Sadly there is no Obi-Wan in this chapter. You will find out about what happens between Qui-Gon and Anakin, however, but I'm saving Obi-Wan for the next chapter. Don't worry; there will more than plenty of him in the next chapter. I guarentee it.

**Jealousy, Love and War**

_By Kekelina_

-----

Chapter Ten: Master and Apprentice

-----

Qui-Gon stood completely still, gazing up at the night sky. The stars shone brilliantly white, like precious jewels against a veil of black, and the light from Tatooine's young moons shed an eerie light on Qui-Gon's torso. Qui-Gon loved the night and regretted that he never took the time to search the stars, for he was so busy saving them instead. When he was younger, he used to meditate out on the balconies of the Jedi Temple. The sky was as calming to him as the Force was, but now, the Force was warning him.

Ever since that afternoon, when Anakin had found out about Shmi's disappearance, the Force had been screaming at him. It told him to watch Anakin, to watch his anger. He was in a very dangerous place right now. Qui-Gon tried to deny it, but he knew that if Anakin wasn't careful, he would go over to the dark side. Qui-Gon wouldn't let that happen, not after Xanatos's betrayal. Which is why, at this very late hour, Qui-Gon wasn't gazing respectfully at the night sky; he was guarding Owen Lars's speeder.

The realization that Anakin would try to sneak out hit him as the patrons of the farm retired for bed. He had seen the look in Anakin's eye, the look that said one thing but did another. He had seen it many times before, and had his Padawan not been caught up in his rage and anger, he would've realized that Qui-Gon noticed. But Anakin didn't know, and it was up to Qui-Gon to make sure he didn't do something dangerous that would hurt him and the people he loved.

Sand crunched behind him, but he didn't have to turn around to know who it was. He had wanted to be wrong. He had begged the Force to let him be wrong. Yet, he was right, for Anakin was standing behind him. Qui-Gon could imagine the look of pure shock, bewilderment and anger on his apprentice's face. Even the thought hurt him. He didn't want to turn around and see that horrible look, but he had to. There was no other way around it. He had to stop Anakin. He couldn't let him go through with whatever he was planning.

"What are you do here?" Anakin's voice hissed at him. Whether it was because it was filled with absolute anger or he didn't want to draw the attention of the other occupants of the hut, Qui-Gon didn't know.

"I'm here to stop you," he said calmly, turning around. It would not be a good idea to meet Anakin's anger with his own.

The shock and bewilderment left Anakin's face immediately, leaving only anger and…hate? Qui-Gon's heart broke in two. Never again had he expected to see his own apprentice give him that look. But he wouldn't let the dark side take Anakin; he couldn't! He would not lose his Padawan to the forces of evil. Not again.

"You're wasting your time."

"Anakin, come to your senses," he pleaded with the boy. "This is not the way to go about this."

Anakin glared at him. "Move, Master," his voice dripping with anger. "Or I will make you move." In one smooth motion, he unhooked his lightsaber from his belt and ignited the blue blade, holding it ready for a battle.

Qui-Gon's heart leapt in shock. He was threatening him. His own Padawan was threatening him with his lightsaber. _Like Xanatos…_ Anakin was betraying him. He was going over to the dark side. Qui-Gon shook his head, trying to keep his focus. No, Anakin wasn't over there yet. They were still connected through their bond. Anakin's side was cloudy and almost unreachable, but it was there. He could get him back.

Qui-Gon grabbed his own lightsaber, but held it limply at his side, power off. He would not ignite it unless he saw no other way…unless Anakin fully turned to the dark side. He stared evenly at his Padawan, who snarled back, his knuckles gripping the hilt of his lightsaber until they turned white.

"I will not fight you, Padawan."

"Then MOVE!" Anakin yelled at him. His voice echoed across the empty, sand-swept plains.

"Don't do this, Anakin!" Qui-Gon yelled, allowing his emotions to get the best of him. "This is not the Jedi way!"

"She's dying," Anakin faltered, his voice dropping a few notes. Qui-Gon saw tears on his Padawan's face reflecting off the electric blue light of his lightsaber. But as quickly as this look of grief had come, it was gone. His face hardened. "I have to help her!"

"Anakin, she's already dead!" He shook his head sadly, looking at his young Padawan. "I felt her pass into the Force a few minutes ago. I know you did too."

"NO!"

Qui-Gon flinched internally. He had to save Anakin from himself. "Search the Force, Padawan."

Anakin remained silent for a moment, the look of grief returning to his face. The knot in Qui-Gon's stomach eased a little bit. He was taking his advice. He was searching the Force for his mother's presence.

A sob erupted from Anakin's throat as he found what Qui-Gon said was true. "No…" he repeated to himself softly. Qui-Gon felt his Padawan's grief wash over him in waves as his Padawan lost his equilibrium and sank to his knees.

Qui-Gon kneeled by him as Anakin was racked with hacking sobs, and placed his arm around his shoulders. Despite his best efforts, his own eyes filled with tears, feeding off his Padawan's pain. He wished none of this had happened. Anakin was too young to have to deal with something like this.

"I can't…I should've…" Anakin muttered in between sobs. "Mom…"

"Shh, Padawan," Qui-Gon said softly, gently embracing him. "She's not in anymore pain. She's become a part of the Force."

"I – I…failed."

"No, you didn't," Qui-Gon said sternly yet not harshly. "There was nothing you could've done. She's in a better place." He sighed. "Grieve for her, Anakin, then accept your grief and release it into the Force."

Anakin said nothing as sobs overtook his body again. Tears rushed from his eyes, drenching his face. His eyes were red; his voice was turning hoarse from weeping. Like a father, Qui-Gon wiped the tears from Anakin's cheek and held him tightly as his body convulsed.

"Shh, Padawan," he repeated again.

-----

They stayed out under the stars for many hours, Anakin crying himself hoarse and then finally to sleep. He hadn't done that since he had first left Tatooine ten years ago, but Qui-Gon wasn't upset to see him do it again. He loved Anakin like his own son, and had added a few tears to the boys own.

He had been so close to losing Anakin – not to death, but to the dark side. Qui-Gon's stomach churned as he remembered the hatred he had seen in his Padawan's eyes. He had not seen such hatred since the Sith he had fought on Naboo, and it scared him to think that Anakin could harbor so much hate. Qui-Gon would have to be stricter with him. He knew Anakin was special, but it was just dangerous to let the Chosen One go around like that.

Once Anakin was sleeping peacefully, Qui-Gon had carried him into the hut with help from the Force and let the boy sleep. Qui-Gon, however, got no sleep himself. While the Force's warning's had stopped, something else was bothering. He couldn't put his finger on it, but it was there, in the back of his mind, haunting him. What was it that had him so disturbed? Qui-Gon decided to find the answer through meditation.

He didn't open his eyes until the suns had clearly risen over the sandy dunes of Tatooine's sparse landscape. Everyone in the house was up, excluding Anakin. Padme and Beru were making breakfast, Owen was out working on the vaporators, and Cliegg was no where to be seen. Qui-Gon assumed the poor man was still grieving for his wife and loss of limb.

The house seemed happier today, yet still had a somber tone about it. Everyone's eyes held sadness, especially when passing by Anakin's or Cliegg's rooms. But the emotions in the house were not Qui-Gon's concern today. His concerns were the answers he had found in the Force and what they meant. They scared him – yes, scared him. He didn't want to think of the implications of following them.

He tried to ignore them for the rest of the day, but they kept clawing at the back of his mind. Anakin and Cliegg finally came out of their retreats, Cliegg looking far better than Anakin looked. Qui-Gon reached out to his Padawan through their bond and helped him through the day, providing encouragement and a shoulder when needed. These actions kept him quite occupied, but the thought of the answers in the Force never left him.

The suns were setting by the time Qui-Gon found a moment to himself. After dinner, while the rest of the occupants had retreated into their small living space, Qui-Gon had gone for a walk and ended up at their ship. It had been a destination without thinking. He had let his long strides take him wherever they desired, and they had shown up here. He knew why, and despite all the doubts he had, he knew he had to do it. It was the only way to put his mind at ease. It _was_ the right thing to do.

His boots clapped against the durasteel floor as he walked into the ship, brushing the sand off his tunic, beard and hair. Sand was not his favorite matter in the universe and had become less so since arriving on this dry, dirty, little Outer Rim planet. He walked over to the hologram projector and sighed, switching it on. He entered the coordinates and waited.

Finally, a familiar figure answered and when he saw it was Qui-Gon, the figure smiled.

"Hello, my old Padawan."

-----

The Other Author's Notes: The next chapter is the last one, I'm sorry to say. If you're finding it hard to understand how I can end it when the story shouldn't be ending, don't worry, after this chapter you'll figure it out.

Just a warning to all of you, when you read the next chapter, you'll probably want to maim or strangle me. As I've stated many times, I am very evil and I'm not afraid to do evil things to the characters. And remember, if you kill me, you can't get the next story, so please don't kill me!

I can't believe I'm begging for my life.

But moving on, thank you for all your kind reviews throughout this story and keep them coming throughout the next chapter and the rest of my stories!


	12. Chapter Eleven: Betrayal

Disclaimer: Alas, I cannot be the lucky person named George Lucas to go around the universe proclaiming that I own Star Wars. But if he would ever like to give me Obi-Wan, I'd be more than grateful.

Summary: In an alternate universe where Qui-Gon lives, what else could change…? Obi-Wan tries to deal with feelings of jealousy, Anakin struggles with love, and Qui-Gon begins to doubt the Republic. A look at how the series could've turned out, starting with AotC.

Author's Notes: Sadly, this is indeed the last chapter of this story. But don't worry; there will definitely be a sequel, or a continuation, or whatever you want to call it. Thank you for your continued support while I've been writing this story, and please remember not to kill me after you finish reading this chapter! I really value my life.

_Katieelessar_ - Well, at the moment, no I'm not going to kill Qui-Gon, but I'm not making any promises for future chapters and stories. Hehe.

_Funyun_ - I hope this was soon enough for you. Please don't strangle me!

_Hieiko_ - Yes, Qui-Gon's good like that. Thanks for the review.

_Mjk306_ - Just because it's the last chapter of this story, doesn't mean it's the last chapter of the series. I've got a lot planned for these poor characters...

_SW Fan_ - I'm sorry to hear you're not happy with it. Yes, I do have to follow the movies a little bit, but that is because I'm trying to be realistic. They wouldn't just forget about the assassination attemptsand go off on some grand adventure because Qui-Gon's alive. When I do AU stories, I make them as realistic as I can possibly get them, and as much as I didn't want to look like I was following the movie, I had to put some aspects of it in the story. Perhaps you'll be pleased with the next story in this series (if you choose to read it) because I can assure you it will be quite original and purely AU with plenty of twists thrown in.

_Darth Vengeance_ - Yes, well, you'll just have to read the next story to find out, won't you?

_Ally127_ - Yes, I did say next story. There's no way I could just leave it hanging after this chapter. I'm pretty sure I'd have mobs of people surrounding my house with pitchforks and torches.

_Out of Phase_ - Wow. Thank you for that incredibly kind review. I'm so glad you've enjoyed this story and I hope you enjoy the sequel!

_Starfish_ - Thank you so much! You're very kind! There will be plenty of Obi-Wan in this chapter, but...well, I can't say any more than that.

_Lord Infidus_ - Well, you don't have to wait any longer for here it is!

_The Strange_ - Wow, that's so nice of you! I'm just a simple fan fic writer trying to make my way in the universe. I watch thesemovies way too much. Thanks for the review!

**Jealousy, Love and War**

_By Kekelina_

-----

Chapter Eleven: Betrayal

-----

Obi-Wan was up and heading over to Dex's Diner before dawn broke the next morning. The sky was a peculiar shade of gray and Obi-Wan suspected it would rain later. But at the moment, the sky was calm, just waking like the patrons of Coruscant. But Obi-Wan, unlike the sky, was not calm. In fact, he was a swirling mass of mixed emotions that all led to one conclusion:

He had a bad feeling about this.

He had had a bad feeling about this meeting since Dex had first suggested it yesterday. He didn't know why, but he had felt something – a warning from the Force, perhaps? – when Dex became very nervous. His loud friend was never nervous, yet Obi-Wan had seen that look in his eye. He wasn't nervous; he was _scared_. But why would Dexter Jettster, friend to many and loved by all, be scared? And of what was he scared?

These questions had plagued Obi-Wan all night, leaving him tossing and turning in his sleep. Then, to top it all off, Obi-Wan had felt something of Qui-Gon's end of their dimming Master/Padawan bond. It had been sorrow, and that had made Obi-Wan concerned. Had something gone wrong with his former Master's mission? Was Qui-Gon all right? Obi-Wan may not have had the bond with his Master that he had had when he was a Padawan, but he still had the right to be concerned for him. Every Jedi was in danger simply for being a Jedi. Too many of his friends had died on missions.

To put it succinctly, Obi-Wan had gotten no sleep last night (though he rarely got sleep any other night) and it only increased his emotions – good and bad. He was irritated, upset, and nervous. His hand remained next to his lightsaber as he walked. This feeling of foreboding kept causing him to lose his concentration on the moment. His mind was too full of thoughts and worries to let him slip into brief meditation. He was going in blind, and this only made his suspicion rise.

There it was. Dex's Diner. Obi-Wan stopped quite a distance away and observed it. All the lights were off, including the sign. The shutters were pulled down as they always were during closing. The gray morning light cast an eerie shadow on it and the buildings around it. The early morning risers of Coco town passed by without a second glance.

Obi-Wan sighed. He could do two things. He could either rely on his feelings and turn back, finding safety in the Jedi Temple, or he could continue walking forward and enter the diner, where he could gather important information that could help him solve the mystery of the bounty hunter. Either way, he risked losing something. Neither way was appetizing to him, but he was a Jedi. He could protect himself. He knew what to do.

Taking a deep breath, he continued forward nonchalantly, as if nothing mattered to him on this early day. He looked around his environment without seeming to, picking out possible threats yet finding no warning in them. Whatever was bothering him was inside the diner.

He hesitated at the door, praying that his feelings were wrong, then stepped inside the dim diner to find no one. Obi-Wan blinked, letting his eyes adjust to the less amount of light, yet still saw absolutely no one. The diner was deserted. Force, what was going on?

"Dex?" he called out, turning around in hopes that Dex was simply behind him and he hadn't noticed. But Dex was not there. However, someone else was.

"Looking for me, Jedi?" a figure covered in body armor and a bucket-shaped helmet asked him. Obi-Wan heard the grin in his voice and his eyes trailed to his extended hand which held a blaster aimed directly at Obi-Wan's chest.

_My dream_, Obi-Wan suddenly realized, remembering the horrible nightmare that had plagued him for so many nights. This was the bounty hunter he was looking for, but how had he found him?

Obi-Wan grabbed his lightsaber and ignited the electric blue blade quickly as he realized that Dex had betrayed him. His long-time friend, the person he had thought to be the most loyal in the galaxy, had betrayed him. He'd set him up, called the bounty hunter to come at the same time Obi-Wan came. That was why he had been nervous. But how had he known the bounty hunter, and if he had known him, why hadn't he done this before when Obi-Wan had come searching the first time? None of this made sense…

"Confused, Jedi?" the bounty hunter taunted. "I shouldn't be surprised."

"If you put the blaster down and come quietly," Obi-Wan said in a diplomatic Jedi voice. "No one will get hurt."

The bounty hunter just laughed. "I don't think so."

Without the slightest bit of warning, he pulled the trigger on the blaster. The shot was angled in such a way that Obi-Wan was unable to block it was his lightsaber and he had to duck in order not to receive a fatal wound. It did, however, hit his left arm, and he cried out briefly in pain.

Obi-Wan wielded his lightsaber at the bounty hunter, but he dodged quickly using his rocket-pack and as Obi-Wan made for another attempt, the bounty hunter said "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

The comment caught Obi-Wan off-guard long enough to hear an all-too familiar sound of machinery clicking and clinking on durasteel floors, and multiple blasters being revealed. Obi-Wan spun around to see four droidekas squeezed into the diner, surrounding him. He gaped in shock.

"You didn't really think I'd come without protection, did you?"

Even as Obi-Wan raised his lightsaber in defense, he knew it would do no good. There was no way, even with the help of the Force, that he could take on four destroyers and a bounty hunter by himself. This was the end for Obi-Wan Kenobi. As a Jedi, he was prepared for death, but that didn't mean he wanted it to come this soon.

The rocket-man landed in between Obi-Wan and the destroyers and Obi-Wan faced him with a passive face, drawing in the comfort of the Force. He would be one with it soon, and he had no regrets.

"If you put the lightsaber down and come quietly," the bounty hunter said, echoing Obi-Wan's earlier words. "No one will get hurt."

Obi-Wan looked at him curiously. "You don't want to kill me?"

The bounty hunter laughed the familiar eerie laugh that Obi-Wan had heard far too much this morning. "You're worth a lot of money to me, Jedi."

Obi-Wan could only imagine what that meant. There was a bounty on his head. But why would someone want him…alive, no less? He had made many enemies in his years as a Jedi, but none that would want to keep him alive, unless they wanted to kill him personally. It was only another piece to add to the growing puzzle that was his life…however brief it might now become.

He glanced from the destroyers to the helmeted head of the bounty hunter. Either way he took, whether death or capture, would not get him out of the situation the way he wanted. But he knew which one he had to take, which one would offer him more chance for survival. He had been capture many times in his life, yet he was still here. _I can make it out_, he reasoned with himself, trying to ignore the feeling that clearly stated this wasn't like the other times.

Hesitantly, his arm moving mere centimeters per hour, he handed his deactivated lightsaber over to the bounty hunter. The bounty hunter snatched it up and grabbed Obi-Wan's wrist roughly, shoving something sharp into his skin. As the greenish liquid in the vial emptied into his bloodstream and the room became fuzzy and dark, Obi-Wan thought one thing:

_Poison._

Then he collapsed.

-----

The Other Author's Notes: Yes, so there it is! The end of my story. I know I'm quite cruel to end it on a cliffhanger, but I told you guys before that I was evil. Moohahaha. Make sure to keep a look out for the sequel to this story, Jedi Trials II: Torture and Death. I'm looking forward to lots of reviews. If you have any questions, I'll answer all reviews from this chapter in the first chapter of Torture. Thanks for reading, guys!


End file.
